Imperial Princess
by The Creatress
Summary: Who is Akane? What kind of a relation ship does she have with the Digimon Emperor? And Yolei? Why are the new enemies after her? Just read it!! Chapter 18 is UP!!
1. Ken Meets Samantha

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon. Don't sue.  
**********************************************************  
Author's Note: Hiya! I do not have much to say. Samantha is my own character for now. I think those Digimon producers might name Ken's daughter Samantha. Hey, it's the only smart thing to do when it comes to naming kids!  
Sincerely Rose Silverstein  
**********************************************************  
Samantha Chapter 1  
  
Yolei sighed as she looked around her room. It was finally clean. She had spent the last two hours cleaning it. "I'm done!" she exclaimed. "Good job!" Poromon said as he looked around. "And thank you for not helping," Yolei replied. "Any time," Poromon answered.  
  
She walked out and planned on watching some TV shows but when she got there, she saw Eddy and Dudley. They were seven years old and they were the worst cousins Yolei had.  
  
Her aunt was sitting on one of the couches talking to her mother and was combing Samantha's hair at the same time. Samantha was Eddy and Dudley's sister, but she was Yolei's favourite cousin.  
  
She was cute with short brown hair and big green eyes. She was four years old and can talk perfectly, but she was kinda stupid. (A.N. I mean that in the cute, baby way!) Her hair was in two pig tails and she was wearing a turquoise coloured dress.   
  
Her aunt finished combing her hair and Samantha saw Yolei. She ran over and flung her arms around Yolei's waste.  
  
Eddy and Dudley, who had dark eyes and black hair, turned thier attention from the TV to Yolei. Please don't tell me I have to baby-sit them again! Yolei pleaded in her mind.  
  
Her mother and her aunt turned to her, too. "Oh, Yolei," her mother said, "we need you to baby-sit."  
  
Yolei tried to look happy. Samantha smiled and said, "and this time, it's only me!" "Alright!" Yolei exclaimed. She didn't have to pretend to be happy now. She picked up Samantha and swung her around three times.  
  
"We're going to have so much fun!" they shouted at the same time. "You're starting right now," Mrs. Inoue said, "we'll be back around midnight. You know when she has to be in bed."  
  
"Midnight?" Yolei asked, "isn't that a little past their bedtime?" She pointed at Eddy and Dudley who frowned. "No!" they shouted.  
  
"It is," her aunt said, "but, they'd fall asleep anyway. We're going to a concert." The grown-ups and Eddy and Dudley put their coats on. "Bye," her aunt said, "thank you, Yolei. Don't be much trouble, Samantha."  
  
"See you," Mrs. Inoue said as she closed the door. "Okay," Yolei said, "we'll do some fun things for a while and then, we'll go to the park and do some more fun stuff." "Sounds like a plan," Samantha smiled.  
  
Just then, a thought hit Yolei. We're not going to the Digi-world today, she thought, maybe I can take Samantha there. "Actually," Yolei said, "we're going somewhere right now!"  
  
She led a confused Samantha into her room. Yolei turned on the computer. "Oh, how cute!" Samantha exclaimed.  
  
She picked up Poromon. "Did you say we were going somewhere?" Samantha asked. "Yeah, but you have to keep it a secret and anyway, nobody would believe you if you tell them," Yolei said.  
  
"Secret is safe," Samantha answered. "You have to stay with me, because it's kind of dangerous," Yolei said. Samantha nodded. Yolei took her hand. "Digi-port open!" she commanded.  
  
Yolei, Samantha and Poromon got sucked into the portal.  
* * *  
"The pom-pom turned into a bird!" Samantha said, once she saw Hawkmon. A Numemon ran by. Samantha made a face.  
  
"I am Hawkmon!" Hawkmon introduced himself, "it's very pleasent to meet you, Samantha. This is the Digital World. I am a Digimon, so was that green blob that ran past."  
  
"Cool," Samantha said. "Okay, Samantha," Yolei said, "remember. You have to stay close." "You don't have to tell me," Samantha said as she moved closer to Yolei.  
  
"It is dangerous," Hawkmon said, "the Digimon Emperor could be around." "What's that?" Samantha asked, "another wierd green blob?" Hawkmon fell over, laughing. Yolei giggled.  
  
"No," she answered, "he's a guy in a blue suit, blue hair, dark glasses with a golden rim, and he's always carrying a whip. He's kind of mean . . . and he's dangerous." "Is he old?" Samantha asked. "No," Yolei replied, "he's my age."   
  
"Oh, I thought he was an old guy," Samantha replied, "he does doesn't sound scary!"  
  
Before Yolei could reply, a Tyranemon appeared and the Digimon Emperor was on it. Four more appeared.  
  
"What the h*ll are you doing here all alone?!" Ken asked, "it's a bit dangerous." He smiled coldly.  
  
Before Yolei could reply, Samantha clasped her hand over her mouth. "Awwww . . . " she said, shaking her head.  
  
Ken finally noticed her and arched an eye brow. "Hey," he said, "who's the kid? And what's with the awwws?!"  
  
"You said the H word!" Samantha said, "you're a very bad boy!" Ken stared at her. The five Tyranemon and Yolei sweat-dropped. Wormmon and Hawkmon were struggling in to hold in the laughter.  
  
"Who are you?!" Ken finally shouted. "Why should I tell you?" Samantha asked calmly.  
  
"Because I'm the emperor around here!" Ken yelled. He was very ticked off now. Samantha pulled her eye and stuck out her tongue. Then, she took off into the forest.  
  
The Tyranemon burst out laughing, but stopped when Ken glared at them.   
  
"Hawkmon digivolve tooo . . . Aquillamon!" (A.N. Yeah, I know! Wrong place in the time-line, but live with it for now!) Yolei jumped onto Aquillamon and they took off after Samantha.  
  
"After them!" Ken yelled. All five of the Tyranemon chased after them. "Who are you trying to catch?" Wormmon asked, "Yolei, right?"  
  
"That was old plan, but now we're after someone else!" the emperor growled. "Who?" Wormmon asked. "That little brat!" Ken answered.  
  
"But why?" Wormmon asked. "You think I'm gonna let a little kid win against me?!" Ken asked. "Umm, no?" Wormmon asked. "Right!" Ken answered.  
  
After a while, they caught up to Yolei and Aquillamon.  
  
Suddenly, the Tyranemon that Ken was riding tripped over something and as it fell, it sent Ken flying.  
  
It had so much force, that Ken crashed right into Yolei, knocking her off Aquillamon.  
  
Yolei landed on some dry leaves and Ken landed on top of her. They both blushed and jumped up. "Okay," Ken said as he took out his whip, "speak up and tell me who that rascal is!" "You mean Samantha?" Yolei asked. "Samantha?" Ken asked. "Are you going to let a four-year-old upset you?" Yolei asked. "H*ll, no!" Ken snapped.  
  
"Awwaww . . . you must get into time-out a lot!" Ken and Yolei looked around. Samantha appeared in front of them.  
  
"Let's see if you two can catch me!" Samantha challenged. She took off- toward the base! "Hey!" Ken yelled after her, "you stay out of there!"  
  
He and Yolei ran after her. Aquillamon, Wormmon and the Tyranemon started looking for where the three had gone.  
  
Ken and Yolei got out of the forest just in time to see Samantha run into the base.  
  
"Great!" Ken exclaimed. Once they entered, all the lights went out. "She's either in the engine room or the controll room," Ken guessed.  
  
The lights came back on. "SHE'S IN THE CONTROLL ROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ken shouted.  
  
He took off in the direction off the controll room. Yolei started to run after him. Samantha was busily pressing buttons when they got there. "Samantha, stop that!" Yolei shouted.  
  
Samantha stopped and turned around. She ran over to Yolei and flung her arms around her waist.  
  
"Are you mad?" she asked. "I'm not mad, just a bit amused," Yolei said. The Digimon Emperor turned to Yolei in shock. "Actually, I think I should bring you here more often!" Yolei told Samantha.  
  
"YAY!" Samantha cheered. "If you ever get out of here!" Ken said, coldly. "What're you talking about?!" Yolei asked. The doors slammed shut.  
  
"Capturing you was the first idea that popped into my head when I relised you were here alone," Ken smiled, "I got you here without even knowing it. The day wasn't such a waste after all!"  
  
Samantha sniffled. Yolei whispered into Samantha's ear and she brightened up. "Hey, no whispering!" Ken said.  
  
Samantha ran right pass him to the computer and starting to rapidly, punch the buttons. "HEY!" Ken exclaimed.  
  
"She likes to press buttons," Yolei said. Yolei looked at Samantha. "She's just harassing the computer, don't ya think?!" Yolei asked.  
  
"Tell her to stop," Ken ordered, "before I get the idea to harass YOU!!!!!!"   
  
Yolei looked at him. She turned away as her face got a tinge of red.  
  
"Fine, I'll let you go, okay?!" Ken asked. The doors opened.  
  
Yolei smiled and said, "deal! You can stop now, Samantha!" "I tied a vine across two trees so that big, red dinosaur would fall!" Samantha told them.  
  
She ran over to Yolei. Yolei pecked Ken's cheek and they both ran out of the doors and out of the base.  
  
Ken stood there dazed. After a minute, he sighed and flopped into the chair.  
  
* * *   
  
"That was great!" Samantha said, "can we go again sometime?"  
  
Yolei nodded. "As long as you stay with me and don't run off like that!" Yolei answered. "Yeah, it was hard to find you," Poromon said.  
  
"Sorry," Samantha answered, "one question." "What?" Yolei asked. "Why'd you kiss him before we left?" Samantha asked. Yolei turned red as Poromon stared at her.  
  
"She's lost it!" Poromon muttered. "No," Yolei snapped at him.  
  
She turned to Samantha. "I kissed him because I think he's cute," she said, "even for an evil genius."  
  
"I'll never understand you!" Samantha exclaimed shaking her head. She pulled the blanket over herself and went to sleep.  
  
Yolei looked at herself in the mirror, touched her lips, giggled and also went to sleep.  
  
The End  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Author's Note- How'd you like it? I'll update this story soon, don't worry. But, I'll get the next part ready even more quicker if I know that I did well on this chapter and that people like it, so email me and let me know what you think. Major Kenyako happening. I mean Kaiyako. I'll give you a hint at the end of each chapter about what's coming up in other chapters. Here's a clue: Samantha is not what she seems to be. That's your clue. 


	2. Samantha vs. Kimeramon

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon. The only characters I own are Samantha. Don't sue.  
*********************************************************************  
Author's Note: I hope you like this. It's supposed to be funny and very good to read if you're a Miyaken fan. It's humour with a side of romance.  
Sincerely Rose  
*********************************************************************  
Samantha Part 2  
  
"Come on, Yolei! I can't wait!" four-year-old Samantha said to her older cousin and idle. "Just wait a second, Samantha," Yolei answered.  
  
Yolei opened the portal. "I can't wait!" Samantha exclaimed. She jumped up and down making her two brown pigtails bop on head. She sqeezed Poromon.  
  
"Is that evil guy with those wierd dark glasses still there?" Samantha asked. "Huh?" Yolei asked, "oh, the Digimon Emperor. Yes, he's still there and that's why you have to-"  
  
"YYYYYYAAAAAAYYYYY!!!!!" Samantha squealed, "let's go!" "Okay," Yolei said, "but be careful and stay close to me this time!" Samantha nodded. "Digi-port open!!" Yolei commanded.  
  
She, Samantha and Poromon got sucked in.  
* * *  
  
"Hello, Hawkmon, nice to see you again," Samantha said. Hawkmon nodded. "You, too," he said.  
  
"Great!" Yolei exclaimed, "we had to land right outside the base!" "Yeah!" Samantha shouted.  
  
Yolei could easily figure out what Samantha was planning. "No," Yolei answered.  
  
"Hello, again!" A Tyranemon appeared and it was holding Ken. "Uh oh," Yolei said.  
  
"You are here alone again," Ken said, "good." "Good afternoon," Samantha smiled. Ken noticed her.  
  
"Not her again!!" he wailed. Yolei smiled.  
  
"Oh, I see you remember Samantha!" she said as Samantha curtsied. Ken snarled at Yolei and Yolei smiled innocently at him.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Samantha asked the emperor. "What?!" Ken snapped.  
  
"Why do you always wear those wierd dark glasses?" Samantha asked. Everybody stared at her for a second. "DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY SUNGLASSES!!!!" Ken yelled from the palm of Tyranemon's hand.  
  
Wormmon looked confused, so did Samantha. "But it's cloudy," Samantha and Wormmon said at the same time.  
  
Yolei giggled. Ken glared at Wormmon who shrank back. "They are right, Ken," Yolei said to him, "it is cloudy out so there is absoulutley no reason to be wearing them."  
  
"Are you one of those guys to have to different coloured eyes like one blue and one brown?" Samantha asked.  
  
"No!" Ken shouted. Tyranemon sweat-dropped. "Than why do you wear them?" Samantha asked.  
  
"I'm not telling!" Ken shouted at her. Samantha stuck out her tongue.   
  
"Fine!" she snapped, "I'll just go play!" Ken and Yolei stared as Samantha turned on her heal.  
  
Samantha turned around and smiled at the two and took off full speed toward the base-again.  
  
Ken jumped down and ran after Yolei who had started to run after Samantha. "Samantha, stay out of there!!" Yolei ordered as they entered.  
  
They heard a crash, then the lights went on and off. "The controll room!" Ken yelled.  
  
Sure enough, Samantha was rapidly pressing buttons on the poor computer. She had already set half the Digimon free!  
  
"Samantha, stop that!" Yolei said, "wait a second! What am I saying?!"  
  
Samantha pressed a red button. The floor started going down with Ken, Yolei and Samantha.  
  
Hawkmon and Wormmon just entered as the floor completely disappeared.   
  
"What was that?!" Yolei asked. "OoooO!! What's 'aaat??" Samantha asked. Yolei looked up and gasped.  
  
"What in the world is that?!" she asked.  
  
Towering over them was Kimeramon. It looked at them and sent a breath of fire right at Samantha!!  
  
"Samantha, get out of there!!!" Yolei shouted. But, Samantha stood rooted to the spot in fear.  
________________________________________________________  
Kool-aid, however you spell it! Keep your cool!!!!!!  
________________________________________________________  
  
"Samantha, get out of there!!!" Yolei shouted. But, Samantha stood rooted to the spot in fear.  
  
"NO!" Yolei screamed. "I'm probably going to regret this!" Ken said to the ceiling.  
  
He ran over to Samantha and the fire hit them both. There was a lot of smoke.  
  
When, the smoke cleared, Yolei smiled. Ken had shielded Samantha and himself with his cape. "Hey! Are you guys alright?" Yolei shouted.  
  
Ken got up and turned to her. Yolei's smile faded when she saw Samantha.   
  
"Samantha!" she exclaimed. Samantha was laying motionless in his arms. "She's okay," Ken said, "she just collapsed in fear."  
  
"Oh, Samantha," Yolei whispered. Samantha's eyes fluttered open. Everything was so blurry to the little girl, but she managed to make out the figures.   
  
"M-mommy? Daddy?" she whispered. Ken and Yolei gasped, but Samantha's eyes closed again.  
  
"Come on," Ken said. He led her to his room and layed Samantha on his bed.  
  
"So how long have you known her?" Ken asked. "Eleven months," Yolei replied. "Only eleven months?" Ken asked. Yolei nodded. "It was strange," she said, "I only knew her two older brothers. One day my aunt came over with her and said she was my younger cousin, but I had never seen her before. I didn't want them to think that I had lost it, so I pretended that I already knew her. But, I felt that I knew her, like I saw her in a dream that I can't remember too well."  
  
"You think she's not your cousin?" the emperor asked. Yolei shrugged. "You know, I suddenly feel attached to the little brat," Ken said as he smiled down at Samantha, "who are her parents?"  
  
"My aunt as far as I know," Yolei answered, "but I doubt that sometimes."   
  
They stayed in silence. "She doesn't really hate you," Yolei said to Ken. Ken looked at her. He smirked. "Of course she likes me," Ken said, "how can a kid not like her own dad?"  
  
Yolei blushed as she remembered what Samantha had said earlier. "What the h*ll-?!" Ken asked.  
  
He stared at Samantha. The girl's eyebrows were twitching , but that didn't seem important.  
  
Her hair was flashing indigo. "What's going on?" Yolei asked. "I don't know, but we better wake her up!" Ken said.  
  
He shook her awake. They gasped when they saw her eyes. They weren't the usual green, but they were flashing violet.  
  
"Samantha, are you okay?!" Yolei asked. The girl sat up in bed, but she didn't answer.  
  
Then, her hair and and eyes stopped flashing and Samantha blinked.   
  
"What?" she asked, "where am I?" "Oh, Samantha!" Yolei cried as she threw her arms around her.  
  
"Hey, am I still inside the big brown building?" Samantha asked.  
  
Ken frowned. "Yes," he answered. "I want to go see the big, ugly looking thing!"  
  
Samantha exclaimed. She was talking about Kimeramon.  
  
"No!" Ken and Yolei said at once. Samantha's eyes watered up and her lower lip quivered.  
  
"WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" she cried. Ken clasped his hands over his ears.  
  
"Okay!" he shouted. Samantha imediatley stopped crying.  
  
"YAY!" she cheered. "This time I'm ready for it!" she muttered to herself. Neither Ken or Yolei noticed that her eyes flashed violet as they walked out.  
  
They entered the room where Kimeramon was. Kimeramon turned to them. "Hey, you!" Samantha shouted at it, "you are the most wierdest, most ugliest thing I have ever seen in my natural life!!"  
  
Kimeramon let out a deep growl. Ken and Yolei stepped back, but Samantha stayed on her spot. She glared up at it.  
  
Kimeramon growled again, louder this time, "GGGGGGGGRRRRROOOOOOWWWWLLLLL!!!!!!" "GGGGGGGGRRRRROOOOOOWWWWLLLLL yourself!!!!!!" Samantha shouted back.  
  
Ken and Yolei stared. Kimeramon stared at the little girl. Samantha frowned at it.  
  
Kimeramon's face suddenly crinkled up as if it were about to cry. "You are a very bad Digimon!" Samantha told it.  
  
Kimeramon burst into tears. "Were you planning to use that against us?" Yolei asked pointing at Kimeramon.  
  
"What?" the emperor asked, "um, no, no, of course not! My experiment just blew up and resulted in Kimeramon! So, I guess I'll just delete it as soon as you're gone."  
  
"Okay, Ken, whatever you say," Yolei said unsureley. "This is boring!!" Samantha exclaimed.  
  
Ken rolled his eyes behind the dark glasses  
  
"Let's go," Yolei said to Samantha. "You know," Samantha said to Ken at the exit, "you still haven't answered my question. Why do you wear those dark glasses?"  
  
Ken got down on one knee so that they were eye-to-eye. "You know what?" he asked, "I don't know why. I guess it just looks good with the suit."  
  
"Can you take them off? Please? Please? Pleeeeeeeeeeeease??" Samantha asked as she jumped up and down.  
  
"Okay, okay," Ken said. Samantha stopped jumping and grinned. Ken slid the glasses off to reveal his violet eyes.  
  
"Happy now?" he asked. Samantha nodded and threw her little arms around his neck. "Yes," she exclaimed.  
  
She, Yolei and Hawkmon began to walk along the dirt road toward the little television thing.  
  
The Digimon Emperor stood and watched them with Wormmon at his heels.   
  
When they were a little far, Samantha turned around and waved.  
  
Ken held up two fingers and smiled to himself watching the two girls disappear over the horizon.  
  
* * *  
  
Yolei watched Samantha sleeping with Poromon, who was also asleep. Yolei was really beginning to worry about the little girl.  
  
Yolei didn't look anything like her aunt so Samantha couldn't have mixed them up and Samantha did not look like a mixture of her aunt and uncle. Samantha didn't look anything like her two brothers either.  
  
Yolei turned her gaze from Samantha to the full moon outside and what Samantha had murmered in the base flashed through her mind.  
  
What do you mean? Yolei asked.  
  
The End  
  
*************************************************  
Author's Note: Well, that sure was weird, don't ya think? It was lame!! Major Kaiyako! I bet you know who Samantha is now. If you read __________ ___ _____ ______, you would know who she is. I gave it away. But, you don't know where she came from!! The next clue is another fic and that fic is the sequel to the Samantha series. Here's the clue: Daughter of Dark Love Think about it!!! Email suggestions, comments and flames to watrisia@yahoo.com. 


	3. A Few Secrets Revealed; But Not All

Disclaimer- I do not own DGMN. Don't sue.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Author's Note: Konnichiwa, everybody! I'm sure I spelled that greeting wrong. I have to rewrite this part AGAIN! Okay, THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!!!! So, listen up! I better not have any reviews about this because you didn't read the author's note. I have to change everything! I learned that Ken's daughter's name is Akane. So, from the fifth part, her name will be Akane.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Samantha Part 3  
  
Samantha sat curled up in a ball on her bed. Her brothers kept on bothering her and her mother wasn't home from work yet.  
  
The little girl of four got tears in her eyes. "I-I want to go home," she sobbed.  
  
This wasn't Samantha's home and this wasn't her real family. Samantha didn't even know how she got transported here in the first place.  
  
"Tweet?" Samantha looked at her bird, Peril. It was short for Peril was blue. "Oh, Peril," Samantha sniffled, "I don't want to stay here."  
  
Peril began to sing a soft, familier song. Peril was her real bird.  
  
Samantha grasped a heart locket on a gold chain around her neck. She opened it. A melody began playing. It was the same tune of a song her mother used to sing to her. Peril's singing and the melody combined made a beutiful sound.  
  
In the middle was a smaller golden heart. Samantha pressed it. Her mother's voice started to sing the words to the song. Samantha fell asleep, listening to her mother's song.  
  
At the Inoue residense, Yolei was having trouble concentrating on her homework.  
  
She finally put it away and stared up at the gray couds in the sky. "Rain today," Poromon said.  
  
Yolei sighed. She was thinking about Samantha. Samantha had been to the Digital World twice now, and both times she did the same thing.  
  
It was her one and only favourite thing to do whenever she was there: drive the Digimon Emperor out of his mind.  
  
But that wasn't the thing that worried her. The last time they were there, something very wierd had happened.  
  
Her hair colour changed to purple and her eyes to dark violet. She looked much like Ken.  
  
Samantha woke up at her house. Her hair and eyes were back to normal.  
  
Her brothers were making so much noise. It was obvious that her mother wasn't home yet.  
  
Samantha sighed and walked out of her room. "Hey, you little bimbo!" Eddy said. "Can I ask you something?!" Dudley asked, "why don't you just get lost?!?"   
  
Samantha would have given them her usual glare but today, she was already in a sad mood. She sniffled and ran out of the house, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Eddy and Dudley looked at eachother. "Uh oh," they said.  
  
Samantha ran along the street. She didn't seem to notice that it was raining hard.  
  
She ran into an alley. She took out her locket and pressed the golden heart. Nothing happened. "The power must not be back," she guessed.  
  
She started to cry. "I don't want to stay here anymore!" she cried. She ran out again.  
  
She kept on running until she reached the computer store. She stared into the window.  
  
A computer was giving off a strange light. "What?" she asked.  
  
Her locket began to glow and she got sucked right into the computer.  
  
* * *  
  
Samantha opened her eyes. It was still raining. The last thing she remembered was getting sucked into the computer.  
  
A green blob ran by. "Hey, I know what that is!" Samantha exclaimed, "it's a Digimon. I must be in the Digi-world. What should I do? I wish Yolei were here. She'd know exactly what to do to get out of here! Why did it have to be raining here, too?"  
  
The wind picked up as more tears rolled down the four-year-old's face.  
  
* * *  
  
"Someone's here," the Digimon Emperor said. "Who?" Wormmon asked.  
  
"He or she is not a Digi-destined," Ken replied, "damn! It's the little spore!!!" "Samantha?" Wormmon asked.  
  
"Yes, Samantha," Ken replied.  
  
He got a picture of the little girl on the screen and gasped. "She's in trouble. It looks like she collapsed. Get Airdramon! We have to go get her." "Yes, sir."  
  
* * *  
  
Samantha opened her eyes and got greeted by really bright lights. She was in a king-sized bed with a blanket over her.  
  
"Are you okay?" a famillier voice asked. It was Wormmon. "I think so," Samantha answered, "hey, am I in the big, brown building again?"  
  
"Yes, you are." Ken appeared beside Wormmon. "I wanna go home," Samantha said. Ken sat down on a chair next to the bed. "Get comfortable, 'cause you aren't leaving this place anytime soon. The storm has let out and you have got to answer some very important questions," he said.   
  
Samantha frowned. "Fine!" she snapped. "Yolei told me that she's only known you for eleven months and that you appeared out of no where," Ken said, "what's the deal?" "That's a secret," Samantha said flatly.   
  
"Well, you better let me in on your little secret or else," Ken snapped. Samantha looked at him throught the corner of her eye and smiled.   
  
"What?!" Ken asked. Wormmon thought it was time to get the hell out of there so he crawled out as quickly and quietly as possible.   
  
"I'll tell, but you owe me!" Samantha grinned. Why did I have to be the one to get stuck with this?! Aren't there any other villians out there in the world?! Ken thought.   
  
"Fine," he grumbled, "what?" "You have to get me ice-cream!" Samantha said, "with sprinkles and chocolate and a strawberry on top." "Fine, but if you don't answer the question soon, I'll turn you into ice-cream!" Ken snapped.  
  
"I don't belong here," Samantha said as she looked away, "I'm from the future. I got transported here when my Dad's computer blew up. It's fixed, but they want me to stay here because evil Digimon are capturing the future Digi-destined."   
  
Ken pretended not to be surprised. "What about your hair?" Ken asked, "I wasn't dreaming when I saw it flash purple the last time you were here and your eyes, too! They're my colour! Mine, mine, MINE!! Who gave you permission to copy?!" Samantha stuck out her tongue for a second. "They're my Dad's eye colour!" she said, "and he gave me permission to copy- I think."  
  
Ken frowned. "What's your last name?" he asked, "it's obvious you're not going to tell me who your parents are, so at least tell me your last name!" "Why?" Samantha asked. "Just tell!" Ken ordered.   
  
"Ichijouji, but I don't see what you're going to do about it," Samantha said. Ken was in complete horror. He was related to the little brat!! But, wait! Wasn't she from the future?  
  
He hid the surprised expression and said, "you're wearing some kind of disquise!" "I am," Samantha answered. "Well, take it off!" Ken ordered.   
  
Samantha's hair turned purple and her eyes turned dark violet. "Happy?!" she grumbled. "Oh, yes, very happy," Ken replied, "tell me more about your dad."   
  
He was getting suspicious. "He's a genius, he loves to play soccer, he's good at it, too. He does all this stuff with the computer that I don't about and that's it," Samantha replied.   
  
"What's his name?" Ken asked. Samantha looked at him, suspiciously. "I do not remember," she answered.   
  
"What's his hair colour?" Ken asked. "Navy blue or violet," Marlene replied. Ken slumped into the chair. "I'm convinced," he muttered.   
  
She's my daughter and there is absoulutley nothing I can do about it! I can't believe that the little spore got transported here from the future! Ken thought, oh, well, look on the bright side. I get to send to her room, whenever I want. Mind as well have fun with this.   
  
"Your mother?" Ken asked with a slight smile. "My mother is not athletic, she also does all the confusing stuff with the computer. She met my Dad when they were kids. She's really smart, but not as smart as my Dad. She has reddish, brown eyes and lavender coloured hair and that's all I remember."   
  
"Okay, get some rest," Ken said. "I don't want to," Samantha argued. The little girl got teary eyed.   
  
"What's wrong?" Ken asked. "I don't like the past!" Samantha sobbed, "I really want to go home!"   
  
"Why?" Ken asked. "The people I'm staying with don't like me," the little girl said, "the boys are always picking on me because they are older. Yolei and you are the only people I like around here."  
  
Huh?! Ken asked. Samantha started to cry. Not the loud annoying one, but one that could reach the good side of anybody. One that showed she was lost and the last thing she needed was trouble.   
  
Ken's expression softened. He put an arm around her. "Are you okay?" he whispered. Samantha was soon crying into his lap. "Go ahead and cry," Ken said, as he stroked her purple hair, "you'll feel better."  
  
* * *  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" Yolei shrieked into the telephone, "you told her to get lost?!?! Dudley, how could you?! She's your sister!! Is your mother home?!"   
  
"No. We don't know what to do," Dudley replied on the other end of the line.   
  
"I'll tell you exactly what you are going to do!" Yolei shouted, "you are going to tell your mother exactly what happened!!" She slammed down the phone and grabbed her coat.   
  
Poromon hopped onto her shoulder. "I'm coming, too!" it said.   
  
Yolei rushed out of the house and ran down the street. "Where could she be?" she asked herself.   
  
After half an hour, Yolei decided to go to the Digi-world and try to figure out where she might've gone.   
  
She rushed to school and managed to get into the computer lab. She took out her digi-vice and opened the portal. "DIGI-PORT, OPEN!" she commanded. She got sucked in.  
  
* * *  
  
Ken walked out of the room. "Is she alright?" Wormmon asked. Ken nodded. "She's asleep," he answered, "she's not happy here. Trust me to do something like get the computer to blow up and send kids through time portals."   
  
"It's not your fault," Wormmon answered, "you couldn't help it if she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I knew there was something familier about her, but I didn't think that she'd turn out to be who she really is. Do you know who her mother is?"   
  
"Do you anybody with lavender hair and reddish, brown eyes?" Ken asked. "Well, master, you may not like what you are about to hear," the worm said, "but the only person that comes into my mind is Yolei. The description fits and you might've noticed, but she acts very much like her."   
  
Ken stared at him for a second. "Could be," he finally said. "Why do you want to know anyway?" Wormmon asked.  
  
"What makes you think I'm interested about that?" Ken snapped. Wormmon shrugged.   
  
Ken grumbled. He turned around and walked away. Ken walked into the control room and sat down in his chair. A picture suddenly appeared on the middle monitor.   
  
"Who the damn are you?!" Ken asked.   
  
It was a woman in her early twenties. She had green hair, dark green eyes and was wearing a lab coat over a pink dress which came up to her knees. She was smiling and had tons of make on. "My name is Fima," she said, "I'm a scientist- from the future."   
  
"How often are people travelling here from the future these days?" Ken asked. "Oh, me and some other scientists are just here to get something and go back, emperor," Fima replied, "you see, that little something we want is inside your base. So, why don't I just send someone over to pick it up. You can just hand the little spore over and we'll be on our way."   
  
"What are you talking about?" Ken asked. "Samantha," Fima answered.   
  
"Er, let me think," Ken said, sarcastically, "no." "Excuse me?" Fima asked, slightly annoyed. "I have a few rules to follow," Ken said, "and handing my future daughter over to someone I don't know anything about, just because she gets on my nerves? I just don't do that."   
  
"Hey, this is the only easy way to get this done!" Fima said, "if you want to do it the hard way, we're more than happy to oblige. I'll give you one last chance!"   
  
"I'd raise her allowance first," Ken mumbled. Fima snarled as the picture went away.  
  
* * *  
  
Yolei walked on. "We should find some kind of shelter first!" Hawkmon said, "this storm is too harsh." "That's my point!" Yolei answered, "what if Samantha is still out here somewhere?" "What if she isn't?" Hawkmon whispered as they kept going.   
  
Just then, an image of Ken appeared. Yolei gasped. "What're you doing here?!" he asked. "Samantha's missing!" Yolei told him.   
  
"If you want to see her, then just come to the base," Ken told her. The image faded.   
  
"What do you want to do, Yolei?" Hawkmon asked. "Let's go," Yolei answered, "I've grown too attached to her to let her be in any kind of danger. I'd give up my life if I have to!"   
  
Yolei found the base and ran in. She was greeted by Ken. "Hello, there," he said. "Where's Samantha?!" Yolei asked.   
  
"Temper, temper," Ken said, shaking his head, "follow me. I found her unconcious around here. She woke up and I got her to tell me a few things."   
  
"What did you do?" Yolei asked. She was worried that Ken might've hurt her. "I promised her ice-cream," he replied.   
  
Hawkmon and Yolei face-faulted. Yolei entered the room. Samantha was still sleeping. She sat down on the chair.   
  
"I'm glad she's okay," Yolei said. She felt tears coming to her eyes. "I was so worried," she said as they streamed down her cheeks.   
  
She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and turn around to face the emperor. She flew into his arms and started crying on his shoulder. "Sshh," he said, "it's alright."  
  
  
End of part 3  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well, how do ya like it? Be honest with how you review, okay? I said it once and I'll say it again. From chapter 5, Samantha's name will change into Akane. 


	4. New Enemies

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon, so don't sue!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rose- So, how do you like the Samantha series? I thought this was going to be humour, but now it's turning out to be general/humour/romance! Kaiyako Rules!  
  
Samantha- Hmm, this is kind of good so far.  
  
Rose- Kind of?!  
  
Samantha- (looks at Rose in directly in her eyes) Well, for one thing, you don't really make it seem like a romance. The ending of the last chapter was so over-used!  
  
Ken- That's right! You should really get going!  
  
Samantha- At this rate, I'll never be born!  
  
Ken- (head snaps up) Rose, you are doing perfectly! It was perfect! Don't change a thing!  
  
Rose- Is this just some father/daughter experiment to see how long it would take to confuse the author?  
  
Ken- Dang! I've been found out!  
  
Samantha- No, it is not! We just want the romance to start. Right, Daddy?  
  
Ken- Er, right!  
  
Rose- Fine. Anyway, I've decided to change a few things. Samantha is now 7 and 3/4. There'll be some things about that in this chapter.  
***************************************************************  
Samantha Part 4  
  
Samantha ran down the street in a rush to get to the lake. She wasn't wearing her disquise and she was never going to wear it again. Her bird, Peril, was flying above her right shoulder.   
  
It was a breezy Sunday afternoon. When she got there, she stopped and stared out at the water. The wind was carrying pink cherri blossems. It was almost summer.   
  
Samantha had gone to the Digi-world last weekend. The seven-year-old frowned, trying to figure out what happend.   
  
Her 'brothers' kept pestering her and she had gone there to be by herself for a while. Her 'older cousin', Yolei, had gotten worried and went to find her.   
  
Samantha passed out in the storm and when she woke up she was in the big, brown building, otherwise known as the base. The Digimon Emperor bribed her into telling him some private information. She didn't tell him everything.   
  
When she went to sleep, and woke up again, Yolei was there and the Emperor didn't seem so calm about something.   
  
Samantha sighed and sat down on a bench. Her bird pirched on her shoulder and got comfortable. Samantha took out her locket and pressed a small golden heart inside it.   
  
An image of a green worm and a red hawk with a feather in his head appeared. "Wormmon!" Samantha smiled, "and Hawkmon."   
  
"Well, you look like you're getting comfortable in the past, if I do say so myself!" Hawkmon said, "how are you, princess?" "I'm fine, Hawkmon," Samantha answered.   
  
"Are you out all by yourself?" Wormmon asked putting on a worried expression. "Peril is with me," Samantha replied to Wormmon, "and I can take care of myself, you know!" Wormmon frowned.   
  
"Say, do you think it would be alright if I talk to Mommy?" Samantha asked. "Your Mom's not home right now, and you know that you can't find out who she is here or you might not get born," Hawkmon replied, "but you might be able to talk to your Dad." "No, thank you," Samantha grumbled.   
  
Wormmon looked at her. "Are you still mad at him?" he asked. "What's there to be mad about?" Samantha grumbled, "I just don't feel like talking to him that's all."  
  
Hawkmon snorted. "You know, you cannot avoid your father forever," he told her, "I know that he's one of the main reasons why you were thrilled about going back in time, but-" "I didn't say that I'm going to avoid him forever," Samantha snapped, "and who told you that he's one of the reasons I came here?!"  
  
"Well, you did, remember?" Wormmon reminded her. Samantha looked at her shoes. "I don't want to talk to him because, well . . . " her voice trailed off. "Because what?" both Digimon questioned.   
  
"He hates me," Samantha said, flatly. The Digimon gasped. "He does not," Wormmon told her. "He does so," Samantha argued. "He doesn't," Wormmon said. "He does!" Samantha exclaimed.  
  
"He doesn't!"  
"He does!"  
"He doesn't!"  
"He does!"  
"He doesn't!"  
"He does!"  
"He doesn't!"  
  
"Don't argue with me, Wormmon! I know when I'm right!" Samantha snapped. Hawkmon snorted. "What?!" Samantha asked. "Nothing really," Hawkmon said. 'She acts just like him,' Hawkmon thought to himself.  
  
Samantha wasn't satisfied, but she didn't say anything. She narrowed her eyes at the two Digimon. "I've got to go," she said, dryly, "bye." "Bye," the two Digimon chorused as the image faded.  
  
Samantha got up. She took a step forward.   
  
"Where do you think you're going?" a voice said. Samantha looked all around her, but saw nothing. "Up here!" a different voice said.   
  
Samantha slowly looked up and gasped. There were 3 women in the sky and they were flying. They landed infront of her. "Who are you?" Samantha asked, taking a step back.   
  
A woman with green hair and dark green eyes took step froward.   
  
"Samantha," she said. "That's my name," Samantha replied, "and don't you dare wear it out!" "Samantha Ichijouji, you're just as hard to catch here as you are to catch in the future," the woman said, "but, we've got you now."   
  
"Who are you and how did you know my name?" Samantha asked, "and how did you know that I was here?"   
  
"We were just flying pass here," she said, "my name is Fima. Just a little good luck that we happened to see the Digital Emperor's daughter." "Uhhh . . . " Samantha stammered.  
  
"Why don't you come with us, princess?" Fima asked. "Hey, only my Mom gets to call me that!" Samantha shouted, "who are you all, anyway?!"   
  
"I am Eugene," a woman with short brown hair and brown eyes said. "Catrina," a strawberry blond said. "We're the three guardians of the Gateway to Hell," they all said together.   
  
"Why don't you come with us?" Eugene asked. "My Mommy taught me never to go with strangers," Samantha said backing off a bit, "and you guys are the strangest looking women I've ever seen!"   
  
"Oh, you are dead!" Catrina shouted. Samantha began to run the other way.   
  
"I know a way we can catch the little brat," Fima said, "Demon Insectua!" A very ugly woman appeared infront of them. She had six arms like the ones that bees have. She had black and yellow wings and blue antenais. Her body was like a caterpillar.   
  
"Go get Samantha!" Fima commanded, "the Lord will have a fit if we don't get that little brat."   
  
"Yes," Insectua hissed. She flew off. Insectua caught up with Samantha and Peril. "Worm ball!" Insectua bellowed.   
  
A big, fat, wet worm fell from the sky and almost landed on Samantha. Samantha looked at it and made a face as it squirmed on the path. "Worm balls!" Insectua shouted. More worms came from the sky.   
  
Samantha kept running and was narrowly dodging the worms. I can't keep running forever! Samantha thought.   
  
She stopped and turned around. Insectua landed. "Worm ball!" she sent one flying right at Samantha. "Okay, the worm's the ball and your face is the net!" Samantha shouted at Insectua.   
  
Samantha kicked the worm and sent it flying right into a surprised Insectua's face.   
  
"Samantha scores!" Samantha exclaimed as she did a whoop. She ran off as Insectua tried to wipe wet stuff off her face.   
  
Fima was watching overhead. "Samantha Ichijouji, you're dead!" she yelled at the girl. "I'll believe it when I see it!" Samantha shouted over her shoulder.   
  
"Kicking worms around must run in the family," Fima added to herself. She turned to Insectua. "You just got beaten by a seven-year-old!" she yelled, "hurry up! She's getting away!"   
  
Insectua nodded and flew after Samantha. Samantha kept running. She saw Yolei walking up the path with a pink pom pom on her shoulder. "Yolei!" she called. Yolei looked up from a book she was reading.   
  
"Samantha, hi!" she called. Then she saw Insectua. Samantha caught up with Yolei.   
  
"These three wierd women and that giant bug is after me," Samantha told her older cousin. "Who are they?" Yolei asked. "I don't know really," Samantha answered, "but I think they want to kidnap me."   
  
"That's horrible! Poromon!" Poromon nodded. "Poromon digi-volve to Hawkmon! Hawkmon digi-volve into Aquillamon!"   
  
"It's bird versus bug," Yolei said, "I'm sure that Aquillamon will beat her." "Insectua has the most grossest attack!" Samantha made a face as she remembered the slimy worms.   
  
"What is it?" Yolei asked. Insectua answered. "Worm ball!" she cried. A worm almost fell Aquillamon. "Ew!" A man suddenly appeared in the sky. "Hello, I'm Jace," he said.   
  
The guy was in his late twenties. He had messy, black hair and sky-blue eyes. "Hand the girl over," he commanded. "Forget it!" Yolei shouted back.   
  
"Just as protective here as you are in the future," Jace said to her, "if don't want to do it the easy way, we can go the hard way."   
  
"I am not giving her to you," Yolei told him. Samantha was hiding behind Yolei. "Fine," Jace said.   
  
He raised his hand, palm facing up. Lots of little violet balls appeared. "Here, have some of my dark bombs," Jace said. The bombs flew right toward them. Yolei's eye widened.   
  
The bombs exploded sending both girls into the air. Yolei had her arms around her and she didn't let go as she crashed to the floor with Samantha on top of her.   
  
Yolei opened her eyes. "Woah," she muttered. The girls stood up. "Ready to give her up?" Jace asked. "You wish!" Yolei replied.   
  
The girls rised into the air. They flew back, crashed into a tree and slid down to the ground. "Yolei!" Aquillamon and Samantha shouted.   
  
"I'm okay," Yolei stammered. "I'll just go with him," Samantha offered. "You're joking," Yolei said to her, "you can't just give up. You aren't going anywhere as long as I'm alive."   
  
"Then, I'll just have to kill you," Jace said. He released a dark glass from his hands.   
  
The glass shattered as Yolei covered Samantha and took the blow. Tears began streaming down Samantha's face as Yolei lay motionless on the ground.   
  
"Oh, are you alright?" Samantha asked, "please be okay! I need you." Yolei's eyes fluttered open. "Oh, Samantha," she managed to say.   
  
Samantha's locket opened and a tune started. Yolei raised an eye-brow as she recognised the song. "Samantha, where did you get that locket?" Yolei asked, "and that tune?"   
  
"My mom made the song and she used to sing it to me," Samantha said, "as you already know, I'm from the future." But that's impossible! I wrote that song and nobody ever heard it before, not even Poromon so how could Samantha's mother know? Unless . . .   
  
Yolei's eyes widened as she relised the truth. "So you've finally figured it out," Jace said, "your daughter is the only thing we're here for, so why don't you just give her up?"   
  
"I didn't give up when I didn't know that she was my daughter from the future, and now that I do know, you expect me to just hand her over?! How senseless can you get?" Yolei asked.   
  
Samantha gasped. "I'm not stupid," Jace answered, "here, have another one!" Yolei took another blow.   
  
"Yolei, no!" Samantha shouted.   
  
Just then, a pain shot through her head. Samantha closed shut her eyes tight and a scene played in her mind's eye.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The room was dark. There were a few torches, but the fire was also dark giving off more dark. The black flames were ice cold, not warm. There were people in the room. Lots of people, but Samantha couldn't make them out.  
  
Lots of the "people" were blurs of dark red. One of those blurs was sitting on a throne on a platform infront of the other red blurs. There was also a haze of black and indigo.  
  
They were talking but Samantha couldn't make out what they were saying. After a few momments, she heard the conversation, but the picture didn't get anymore clear.  
  
"She was weak," a deep voice said slowly, "there's no other word to describe her." Samantha knew that whoever was on the throne was the "person" who was talking. The rest of the red fogs shouted things to support what the other guy had just said. "Hm," the blur of black said.  
  
The voice sounded feminine. Like a girl who was sixteen or seventeen. Samantha tried to figure out who the girl was. Who was she? What was her name? Who were they talking about? Who were the fogs of scarlet?  
  
"You know what you have to do, Audacia," the deep voice said. 'So, her name is Audacia,' Samantha noted.   
  
"You have only one person left who's alive. You're mother died because she was a coward. She didn't want to face what-" the voice was cut off. "I heard all of this before," the haze of black snapped, "just tell me who it is so I can get on with my life."  
  
The voice chuckled. It muttered something about "Daddy's precious princess". Samantha was sure that the blur of black didn't hear. "Your father," the voice said simply. "WHAT?!" the blur of black shouted, "no way!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Samantha's eyes shot open. It took her a momment to relise where she was and what was happening. What had she just saw? That wasn't her past, that's for sure. And who in hell was, or is, Audacia and why does that name ring a bell?  
  
"Hand her over!" Jace ordered. "Over my dead body," Yolei said quietly. "Fine!" Jace snapped.   
  
Another big, dark glass hit her, but she didn't let go of her future daughter. Yolei was now panting furiously as bead of sweat ran down the side of her head.   
  
Jace got ready to attack her again, but- "SPIKING STRIKE!!!!!" Jace almost got hit by Stingmon, but he moved out of the way and Stingmon ended up killing Insectua.   
  
"Thanks," Aquillamon said. "Anytime," Stingmon replied. "What?" Yolei whispered. "What the-" Jace started, "as long as the Lord wants that girl, we'll be back!"   
  
Jace disappeared. The Guardians were watching and they also disappeared. Insectua's body also disappeared.   
  
Yolei starred as Stingmon flew away. She knew that the Digimon was Stingmon, but she didn't know who the owner was and how it got into the real world.  
  
"Are you okay?" Yolei looked down at Samantha, who was looking back at her with a worried expression. "I'm fine," she smiled.  
  
Yolei brushed back a few strands of Samantha's hair. She didn't know what to think about the girl. Her being Yolei's daughter was kinda hard to believe. Very hard.  
  
Yolei hugged Samantha close. Maybe things will settle as time went on, but right now, having her future daughter with her was like having a steel bar in her stomach . . .  
  
Samantha was having a hard time, too. What was that vision?  
  
  
End of Chapter 4  
******************************************************************  
Rose- Wasn't that good?  
  
Samantha- Where's the romance?!  
  
Rose- (stares at Samantha) You're one of those kids who just love to spy on their parents while they're kissing or making out, aren't you?  
  
Samantha- Yes, no, maybe so.  
  
Ken- What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Samantha- . . . . . . .  
  
Ken- Samantha Ichijouji, you are grounded!  
  
Rose- Rats! I was hoping her allowance would take a nosedive! Oh well, I guess being grounded is the next worst thing.  
  
Samantha- Hold it! He isn't officially my father for like another 11 years, so he can't ground me. Yet. (to Ken) I am way too smart for you!  
  
Ken- No, you aren't!  
  
Samantha- Am so!  
  
Ken- Are not!  
  
Samantha- Am so!  
  
Ken- Are not!  
  
Rose- Geesh! (walks out of the room and enters another room. Sits down infront of a computer) Anyways, I want you guys to review with honesty, okay? Why don't you tell me what you think is going to come up in the story and guess what that vision was. Who were the blurs of scarlet? Who's Audacia? Who does that deep voice belong to? All these answers and more in the next chapter of-  
  
?????- Hold it!  
  
Rose- Huh?  
  
?????- Hi, people! I'm the deep voice in the story!  
  
Rose- What are you doing here?! This is my area where I get to talk!  
  
?????- I know, but you were sounding like a certain narrator who we all hate! Anyways, I bet you were going so sign off without announcing that very important announcement.  
  
Rose- Huh? Oh, yeah! A reminder to all you readers out there that in the next chapter, Samantha's name will be Akane.  
  
?????- See, I was right!  
  
Rose- Dear, lord-  
  
?????- Thanks for addressing me by my proper title.  
  
Rose- That's not what I ment, Sa . . . Oops, I almost said his name. Great! Now you know the first two letters. I'll give you another hint.  
  
?????- I want to give it!  
  
Rose- Fine.  
  
?????- I have five letters in my name. You guys already know the first two. Guess the last three. And also, Rose used the the word "Hell" alot in this chapter. Think about it.  
  
Rose- That's my line! Oh, we're outta time!  
  
Rose and Sa???- Bye! 


	5. Akane Gets Kidnapped

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon. Don't sue.  
************************************************************  
Rose- Hmmm . . .  
  
Akane- Whattcha thinking about?  
  
Rose- Oh, nothing much. Just wondering what's going to happen in this part.  
  
Akane- So, did anybody guess who that deep voice was?  
  
Rose shakes her head- Nope.  
  
Akane- Audacia?  
  
Rose- No such luck. (to readers) Keep trying!! BTW, we have to make up Mrs. Ichijouji's name. Hey, anybody notice that out of all the Digi-destined'd parents, they only gave us TK's mother's first name??  
************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Imperial Princess Part 5  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The wind was hard. Akane stood outside on the balcony. The wind whipped her indigo hair back.  
  
'This is too confusing,' she thought, 'Yolei?' A vision of her idle flashed in her mind's eye. 'My mother?' A woman with long hair, her face hidden by shadows flashed across her mind. 'But, how could that be? I know I went back in time, but it's just so wierd. She's so strong and gets angry easily. The last time we went to the Digi-world, she stood up to her enemy with ease even without her Digimon. How can she be her?'  
  
Akane braced herself as the wind blew harder. 'Who's Audacia?' she thought to herself, 'she seems so familier, but I can't find out who is. Oh, god.'  
  
'I don't even remember why the heck I came back to the past,' she thought to herself, 'I can't believe that that idiot of an emperor believed my story. My father's computer blowing up because he did something wrong. Ha! What a laugh.'  
  
She heard the door open. "Hey, Akane," a familier voice said. Akane whipped around. The wind blew harder, spreading her hair out across her face, but Akane brushed it back.  
  
Yolei. "Um, hi," she stammered. "Come inside," Yolei smiled, "you'll catch a cold. I know you will." (A.N. So do I. (pulls out another tishue paper and blows her nose)) "Alright," Akane muttered, braking eye contact.  
  
************************************************************  
  
The Digimon Emperor paced around his control room, grumbling. "Wormmon, get in here!" he ordered. Wormmon imediatley crawled in. "Yes, sire?" he asked.  
  
Ken turned around and started running his fingers over the keyboard, not actually pressing them. "Sir?" Wormmon asked. "What do you think of Akane?" came the reply or question. "Akane? Your daughter, Akane?" Wormmon asked.  
  
"How many do you know?!" Ken snapped. Wormmon choked down a chuckle.   
  
"Well, what I think about her . . . " his voice trailed off, "I dunno . . . she's, er, adorable, that's for sure, I mean, those mischivious violet eyes can impress anyone . . . Well, she's tough, I guess. And brave . . . I could go on, but . . . "  
  
Ken sighed. He didn't HATE her, but he almost hated her. He didn't like her for some reason. It was just something about her. He wasn't sure he believed her story about the computer blowing up, that just didn't seem possible. He wasn't sure what he felt anymore.  
  
"Er, your highness?" Wormmon asked. "Get lost," came the reply. "Yes, sir," Wormmon mumbled and crawled out.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A deep voice chuckled. "The girl doesn't remember anything at all," it said, "can you believe that?"  
  
Jace, Catrina, Fima and Eugene stood in what seemed like a dark empty room. But, it wasn't empty. Instead of normal clothes, the girls wore what looked like dark red swim suits. Their boots came about two inches above their knees. They all had long red tails with a triangle at the end and two horns stuck out of each of their heads.  
  
Jace was wearing a red shirt and red pants. He also had a tail and horns.  
  
"If she doesn't remember anything, it should be very easy for us to capture her, my Lord," Fima said. "Than isn't she here?" the voice demanded. "Errrr," Fima stuttered.  
  
"Please, my Lord, if you would give us more time, we'll have that little brat here," Jace promised. "Fine, but you better not fail me," the deep voice replied.  
  
"We'll get her, you'll see," Catrina said. "Besides, I don't think she remembers anything about her past or future or whatever," Eugene added, "she doesn't even remember who her parents are. She doesn't even remember herself!"  
  
"What do you mean?" the voice sounded curious.  
  
"She had a vision the last time we attacked," Eugene explained, "it was the last time you spoke to her before she got back with her father." "Do tell," the voice said, interested.  
  
"It was before she teleported herself back to the past," Eugene continued, "if she doesn't remember anything, she might be weaker here." "Hmmm," the voice said, thoughtfully, "you could be right, Eugene. But, don't under estimate her. We need her on our side, and I know how to do it. Here's my plan. We'll put it to action tonight . . . "  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"This has got to be the wierdest thing ever," Cody exclaimed. "Yeah, it is," Yolei agreed, "it was so wierd when we found out."  
  
"So, we have two things to figure out," Kari Kamiya pipped up, "we have to figure out what your daughter is doing here in the past, Yolei. Plus, we also have to figure out who the new enemies are."  
  
"To add to the work, the reign of the Digimon Emperor doesn't seem like it's going to be ending any time soon," TK mumbled. He looked at Yolei. "Thank your future daughter for us, will you? If she hadn't beat Kimeramon, we might still be stuck," he pointed out.  
  
"And if we still have time," Davis said, brightly, "we can try to figure out who Akane What's-Her-Lastname's father is!" TK and Kari giggled.  
  
Yolei turned a brilliant shade of scarlet. She put her hands over her face trying to hide the crimson colour of her skin.  
  
But this gave Yolei another thing to daydream about. She didn't know who Akane's father was either.  
  
"You guys, maybe we should, you know, meet Akane," Cody pipped up. "Yeah, that's a great idea!" Davis exclaimed, "we might be able to get some answers out of her." And just to embarass Yolei, he added, "and maybe we could get her to tell us . . . who her father is . . . "  
  
Yolei bonked him on the head for that. They all walked out of the computer room and headed for Yolei's house.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Yolei opened the door to her apartment. She crept down the hallway. "Where is she?" Davis asked, loudly. "Sssshhh!!" Yolei hissed, "she's aleep! I told you that!" "Oh, sorry," Davis blushed.  
  
Yolei slowly opened the door to her room and smiled. Akane was still asleep. She hadn't woken up from Davis' voice. "She's adorable!" Kari whispered.  
  
Akane's eyes were shut tight, hiding her violet eyes and her long indigo hair hair was all over the pillow. Peril, Akane's bird, was perched on the window sill.   
  
The door creaked a bit as Yolei opened it some more. Peril's head snapped up like a elastic band.  
  
Yolei could've sworn that she kept her fierce blue eyes on them as she the Digi-destined crossed the room over to the bed.  
  
Yolei nudged Akane gently. "Hey? Akane?" she whispered.  
  
All of a sudden, Peril flew above Akane and let out something that sounded like a squawk.  
  
All of the Digi-destined jumped. "Who is that?" Kari asked. "Akane's bird," Yolei answered, "her name's Peril. She's always with her." "Strange bird," Veemon said. "Yeah, it's very unusual," Cody added, "if I didn't know better, I'd say that it wasn't even dicovered yet."  
  
Peril did look a bit strange and very small, too. She was only a little bit bigger than a chickadee. Yolei had thought it was a type of parrot with it's blue body and silvery wings. It's tail feathers were also silver with blue tips on both wings and tail. It had a silver head with a royal blue feather that stuck out of it's head, kind of like Hawkmon's. The strange thing was that the blue parts of it's body was always shiny (like the silver parts) and that it was always changing shades.  
  
The feather only stayed royal blue, but the body had been sky-blue when she had left.  
  
Anybody looking into her icy blue eyes would think that she understood everything they said. Of course, she didn't.  
  
Akane's fluttered open. "Huh?" she mumbled, "what? Peril?" Yolei's face brightened up. "Good morning, Akane," she said, "I mean, afternoon or, err, whatever!"  
  
Akane sat up in bed. Peril flew down and perched on Akane's shoulder.  
  
"Akane, I would like you to meet some of my friends," Yolei said to her. "The rest of the Digi-destined?" Akane questioned. Yolei nodded. "Yes, this is Kari, TK, Davis, and Cody," Yolei introduced each one of them. "And guys, this is Akane," Yolei finished.  
  
"Hi, guys," Akane said with a yawn, "how are ya'll?" "Fine," Kari smiled, "you?" "Okay, I guess," Akane smiled back.  
  
Kari sat down on the bed and turned to Yolei. "She's a cute kid," she said. Akane blushed. "So, who do you get your good looks from?" Davis asked. "I dunno . . . " Akane shrugged, "I guess I was born with it."  
  
She blew her bangs away from her violet eyes. "So, Akane, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" TK asked. Cody nodded in agreement. "Well, you might find this a bit wierd," Akane told them, "but, I don't remember much about myself."  
  
"You don't?" Kari asked. Akane shook her head. "Nope," she admitted, "I don't even remember why we came back in time. I'm trying to find out." "Seems like a lot for a little girl," Cody pipped up.  
  
"Actually, I was older when I wanted to come back to the past," Akane told them, "but, I guess the computer went wild and something went wrong." "So, how old would you be?" Yolei asked. "Oh, about your age," Akane replied.  
  
Kari laughed nervously. "Woah, that's kinda hard to believe," she said, "right, Yolei?" Yolei nodded and sat down next to Kari.  
  
"Oh, Akane, it's so wierd," Yolei muttered, "why do you think those wierd people are after you?" "That could be another thing I forgot," Akane said with a frown.  
  
"We'll have to figure all this out," TK grumbled, "and we'll have to be fast about it." They others nodded in agreement.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Later that day, Akane was out going for a small walk. Peril was flying over her shoulder a few feet above her. Her wide wings made her look bigger.   
  
Akane hair was pulled back into two french braids. She wore a purple skirt and a black jacket which was zipped up, shutting out the cold. It was unusually cold for august.  
  
Just then, Akane heard a feminine voice. "Figure anything out yet?" it asked. Akane stopped in her tracks. She frowned for a second, but then smirked and kept on walking. "I said, figure anything out yet?" the voice asked again. The voice was feminine and kind of echoed around her head whenever she heard it.  
  
'What about you?' Akane thought, 'so far, it looks like I'm doing all the work.' "What's THAT supposed to mean?" the voice asked, "I saved you when that over-grown bug was after you." 'What are you talking about?' Akane questioned inside her head. "I informed that Yolei girl," the voice replied, "she decided to follow me and I led her straight to you!" 'So," Akane thought, 'that's where you went off to." The voice snorted, but didn't reply.  
  
Akane knew that only she can hear the voice. She also knew who it was. She sighed and looked up and Peril, who was looking straight ahead. "Let's go to the park," she suggested. Peril fluttered in the air, but didn't even look down at her. "Fine, be that way," Akane grumbled, "dumb old bird."  
  
"Is that your bird?" somebody asked her. Akane whipped around. A woman with brown hair was standing there looking at Peril. Peril had also turned around to look at who it was.  
  
"Er, yeah, she's mine," Akane answered as Peril fluttered down onto her shoulder. "She's very beautiful," the woman smiled nicely.  
  
About fifteen minutes later . . .   
  
"So . . . " Akane said, "you live in Tamachi?" She stopped to wait up for the woman who was walking a few steps behind her. The woman nodded. "I live around there, too," Akane told her.  
  
"That's nice," the older woman replied, "if you don't mind me asking, what is a little girl like you doing out all by yourself? You could get kidnapped." "I have someone who will peck away anybody who gets too close too me," Akane grinned, "all I have to do is give the word." "Oh?" the woman asked.  
  
Akane smiled up at Peril. "Ohhhh . . . " the woman said with a laugh. "I don't think we introduced ourselves," Akane pointed out. "My name is Klora Ichijouji," the woman replied.  
  
Akane almost gasped, but she choked it down. 'Hoooboy . . . " she thought to herself, 'great. First I ran into my Mom, and now my grandmother. If I see anymore of my family members here in the past . . . ' "And you are?" Mrs. Ichijouji asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. "I'm, err, Akane Inoue," Akane said the first lastname that popped into her head. Hey, if you can't give your lastname, the other best choise is to go ahead with your mother's lastname, right?  
  
"Now, you are the cutest thing I've ever seen," Mrs. Ichijouji said, "where did you get your good looks from?" "I must've got them from Daddy," Akane said with a shrugg. She turned around and added, "because Mommy still has all hers." Mrs. Ichijouji burst out laughing.  
  
Akane turned around. She couldn't help but smile. Mrs. Ichijouji forced down a giggle and just smiled. "Really?" she asked, "that's very . . . very . . ." She started to laugh again. Then, Akane joined in.  
  
"So, who do you like better?" Mrs. Ichijouji asked, "your mother or your father?" Akane stopped. She thought about it for a second. Okay, let's see. She really loved her mother. She was really sweet and caring. She had always paid attention to her. Her father . . . She didn't know what to think about him. He was always so strong and . . . controlling and smart . . . he had hated her . . . These things she remembered about her parents, although she didn't remeber who her father was, she still remembered stuff about him. Dark stuff. She didn't know. Did she love her father?  
  
"Hello?" Mrs. Ichijouji called, "earth to Akane? Is anybody there?" "Huh?" Akane snapped out of it. "I dunno," she stammered, "guess I like my mother better." Mrs. Ichijouji smiled. "I bet you'll have a whole new answer next week."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Akane asked. "Kids are always changing they're thoughts about which parent they like better. If someone asks you that right after your mother doesn't allow you to get your ears pierced, and your father thinks it's perfectly alright, you'll like your father better. Then, the next day, if your father grounds you, you'll like your mother better," Mrs. Ichijouji explained, "ever think about that?" "No," Akane answered, "never. But, it doesn't matter. I'll always like Mommy better."  
  
Mrs. Ichijouji smiled, but Akane could tell that she still thought Akane would change her mind. Akane sighed and thought, 'and in the past . . . I don't even know who he is, let alone trying to figure out if I love him or not. That's just stupid. Plain stupid.'  
  
Suddenly everything became darker. "Wha-?" Mrs. Ichijouji started. "Huh?" Akane asked. Everything looked so dark and weird. All exept Mrs. Ichijouji. Then, Akane relised what was happening. The two screamed as their feet left the floor and travelled up, up, up into the sky. Well, they were on a transparent black, glass thing.  
  
Akane looked around. They were in some kind of ball . . . and Peril was outside it. "Peril!" was the last thing Akane had shrieked before the ball took off at full speed with her and Mrs. Ichijouji trapped inside it.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Ken felt something. It was like ice had taken over his whole mind. Something was definitley wrong. Maybe Akane was in danger . . . The last time he had this feeling, he had found her unconcious out in the Digi-world. Oh, wait. Why did he care?  
  
'Why do you think you care?' a small voice asked him inside his head. 'I don't care,' Ken answered, lamely. 'Oh, you care, all right. Even thought you are a genious, it wouldn't take one to figure out that you. Love. Her.' the voice said. 'I do not love her,' Ken retorted. 'Yeah, right,' the voice said.  
  
Just then, Wormmon crawled in. "Would you mind if I asked you something?" he asked, cautiously. "Hm." "I, er, think you missed something somewhere," Wormmon said.   
  
"Huh?"  
"Well, you know. You can't really hate her."  
"Who?"  
"Akane."  
"I was just arguing with myself about this . . ."  
"So, you don't hate her?"  
"I don't know."  
"You don't."  
  
Ken spun his chair around to face Wormmon. "How are you so sure?!" he demanded. "Well . . . " Wormmon stammered. Ken was sure that he would say, 'I don't know', but Wormmon actually looked him in the eye and said, "I just don't think that it's possible for any father to hate his own daughter, that's all."  
  
Ken was taken back. As much as he hated the fact, Wormmon was right.  
  
The End of Chapter 5  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Author's Ending Note: I know what you are all thinking. That was super short. But, hey! You all wanted it and the next chapter is going up right after I upload this one! And I mean RIGHT AFTER!! I'm done chapter 6!  
  
- Rose Silverstein 


	6. Satan

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon. Don't sue.  
************************************************************  
Akane- Hi, everybody! It's your favourite Imperial Princess of the Digi-world. Well, of course, I'm your favourite, considering the fact that I'm the ONLY one. Anyways, Rose is nervously trying to figure out what this chapter is about and doesn't want to do the beginning A.N. so I'm going to do it for her. Now, a lot will be revealed in this chapter. But, not everything. Well, at least, I don't think so. But, stuff will come out and you might learn why I, Akane Ichijouji, came to past and decided to mess up stuff- I mean, why I came here and other things. So, go ahead and read. It might get a little, ahem, wierd in this chapter.  
************************************************************  
  
  
  
Imperial Princess Chapter 6  
  
  
  
"Omigod! What's happening?!" Mrs. Ichijouji shrieked. "Believe me," Akane said, surprised that she could keep her balance inside the whizzing black ball, "if I knew, I would tell you!" She suddenly was thrown near the front along with her grandmother. It was zooming straight toward the ground. They were going to crash!  
  
The two screamed. When they were two feet above the ground, the ball stopped in mid air. "What?" Akane asked. The ball popped like a bubble. They shreiked in surprise as they dropped to the ground.  
  
Akane moaned and sat up on her knees. "Where are we?" she moaned. She opened her eyes and looked around. Her breath got caught in her throat. Where ever they were, they were definetley NOT in Tamachi.  
  
The place was totally lifeless. The brownish-black trees were gnarled and their branches were bare. The ground was hard without a trace of grass. Akane's violet eyes went from her surroundings to the sky. It was terrible, evil, but with a beauty to it. The sky was like a tornado in the sky with no wind. Shades of black, blue and dark purple were swirling around.  
  
Beside her and her grandmother, they wasn't another living, breathing being in sight. Her grandmother! Akane scrambled up and turned around. Klora was sprawled across the ground, her eyes closed. Trembling, Akane held up a finger in front of her nose.  
  
Akane had been holding her breath and she began to breathe easily again when she felt a slight breeze, Klora's breath, on the tip of her finger. "She's alright," Akane told herself in a hushed voice, "she's alright. Just unconcious." But, she couldn't stop a tear from trickling down her cheek.  
  
"Well, well, well," a voice said, "isn't this a great surprise." Akane whipped around to find Catrina standing there. "I was only expecting you," Catrina smiled, coldly, "oh, well. We always get rid of the spare, can't we?" Akane moved protectivley infront of Klora. "You keep your distance!" she ordered.   
  
Catrina frowned. "Well," she mumbled loud enough for Akane to hear, "you're still the spunky little brat we knew, but I knew you were weak here." She paused and added, "at least you still know how to give out orders." "I'll reply when you stop talking junk and quit asking riddles in everything you say," Akane snapped. Catrina's cold smile faltered, but she didn't lose it. She stepped back and said, "fine, I won't get rid of her."  
  
Fima and Eugene appeared on either side of Catrina. Eugene gasped when she saw Akane. "Oh, will you look at this, girls? What are you doing here, Princess?" she asked. "Told you to stop calling me that," Akane grumbled. "Uh huh, sure," Eugene said, "we'll just call you 'Audacia' then. That is your name, isn't it?" "My name's Akane," Akane countered.  
  
'How did they know about Audacia?' Akane wondered. Fima turned to Catrina. "How in hell did you get her here?" she asked. "You don't think I invited her, did you? No, I kidnapped her, but I accidently got the woman, too," Catrina explained. "Yeah, and you better let us go!" Akane exclaimed.   
  
"Sorry, but we can't do that or we'll get into trouble," Fima said. "I don't give a h*** if you get into trouble!" Akane said. Fima looked taken back. "Where did you learn to swear? Your father teach you?" she asked. "No," Akane said, dryly. (A.N. Uh huh, but we know better, right, readers?) Fima smiled the same cold smile which Catrina had stretched across her face. "Well, I guess there's nothing left to do, but call the master," she said.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Something's wrong," Yolei muttered. There all walking down the street to sneak into the school to use the computer lab. "Huh?" T.K. asked. "I said something's wrong," Yolei repeated, "with Akane. I've got a feeling that-" Yolei was interrupted by a loud squawk. "Peril!" Yolei exclaimed, looking up.  
  
Peril was flapping her wings (navy) frantically and flew around in circles over their heads. "I think she's trying to tell you something," Poromon said from inside Yolei's backpack. "Yeah, she's trying to tell us that Akane's in danger," Yolei declared, "lead the way, Peril!" Peril took off and the DD followed her.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
'A ride would do me some good,' Ken declared as Airdramon soared through the sky. Wormmon was at his feet looking worried. "Huh?" he asked as he looked up ahead. "What?" Ken asked. He hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings; his mind kept on wondering over to thoughts of Akane. "What the-?!" he asked as he saw what Wormmon saw.  
  
There was some sort of portal up ahead. It was swirling with shades of black, blue and dark purple. He was about to order Airdramon not to go to close, but it was too late. Ken cursed as they got sucked in.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Go ahead and call him, I'm not scared," Akane said. Akane bit her lip. She didn't know how long she could put up with the bravery act. She was really, really scared that something horrible might happen to her. "Oh, we know that you're not scared," Eugene told her. "The Lord's on his way," Catrina informed everyone. Fima sighed. "Good," she said, "now that we've got the girl, he can get her back where she belongs and we can go back home." She got a dreamy look in her eyes. "Mmmm, how I miss hell . . . "  
  
Akane raised an eye-brow. She had always thought that these girls were wierd, but she never thought they would be THIS wierd.  
  
Eugene sighed, too. She looked up and screamed. Akane also looked up, startled, but what she saw lifted her hopes up bit. It was Airdramon and on him was none other than the emperor. They landed right beside her.  
  
Ken jumped off. Before he could say anything, Akane had already jumped into his arms. "Oh, I'm so glad you're here!" she exclaimed, bursting into sobs, "I was so scared!" Her voice was muffled against his shirt. Ken smiled in amusement. Well, she had put up with these three alone, so she must be pretty brave for a seven-year-old.  
  
Fima growled. "Catrina, I know you gave message to the Lord, but if I had known WHICH Lord, I would've-" "It's not my fault, I had no idea!" Catrina retorted.  
  
Ken balanced Akane on one arm and grasped his whip in his other hand. "Well, boo-hoo," he snapped at the three women who jumped back, "I'm surprised you'd go as low as low as kidnapping an innocent child." Fima turned to Eugene. "Did he say innocent?" she asked, sarcastically. "The kid came back in time and has been wrecking our plans for destroying earth!" Catrina exclaimed. "Well, I'm happy to hear that, because I'm the only one who's gonna be ruling this world," Ken snapped. "We know," Eugene muttered.  
  
Akane had stopped crying and was just holding onto him. "You decided to mess with the wrong guy's daughter," Ken said through gritted teeth. "We know," Eugene grumbled again, glancing at Airdramon. Ken looked around. "Where are we?" he asked, dryly.  
  
"Oh, you'll find out soon enough," Fima said. Catrina glanced up at the sky. "Where is King Satan?" she mumbled to herself. 'We can't put up with these two alone,' she thought. She was too busy worrying that she didn't notice Ken turn back to them.  
  
"Who are we waiting for anyway?" he asked. "We're waiting for the ruler of the underworld, King Satan," Fima told him, "as soon as he and Jace get here we can take the girl and go." "Why do you want her anyway?" Ken questioned. "Well, you'll know," Catrina answered, "when you find out, you'll be sorry you ever tried to protect her." "The kid doesn't even remember why she came back here," Fima pointed out, "how do you know that she's not a threat to you, your highness?"  
  
Ken grumbled something. Okay, so he hadn't thought of that. But how could she possibly a threat? She was only seven years old for Pete's sake! Right? Even if she is a threat, she doesn't remember what she came back here for so how? No, Akane was definitley no threat, that's for sure. Besides, she was his own daughter. From the future, okay, but she was still his. His own blood, his own flesh. There was no way. No way on the earth, the Digi-world or the Underworld that she was any kind of danger to him.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Where're we going?" Davis asked, struggling to keep up with Yolei. "Where ever Peril goes," Yolei replied. "Man, Yolei, if you always run this fast, you would be the school's biggest track star!" TK exclaimed. "I agree with T.K.!" Kari agreed. Davis scowled at T.K. Cody noticed and said, "Davis, do you think you'll win your next soccer game?" Davis' expression brightened. "Of course," he said, "there's no chance we'll lose."  
  
"Hey, guys. Up ahead!" Yolei said. There were headed for a forest. Peril flew into it and Yolei followed. Not wanting to be left out, the others also followed. It was very dark in the woods. Bugs scurried up and down the brown trunks and bird were chirping up in the branches, covered by the leaves. The thick canopy blocked out the sun light. Yolei was now panting and there was a bad stitch in her side, but she wouldn't stop. Peril kept through the woods.  
  
After a few minutes of running, the woods began to change. The brown trunks of the trees became more darker and gnarled. There were fewer leaves on the trees and the branches got barer with every step. It was totally dark. Pitch black.  
  
"Yolei, stop!" Kari shouted, "it's too dark!" Reluctantly, Yolei stopped. "You do have the crest of light, Kari," Yolei pointed out, "how about some sunshine?" "Stop, you know I can't do that," Kari said, clutching T.K.'s arm. "Peril!" Yolei shouted into the woods, panting hard, "Peril, are you here?" There was a squawk which informed them that Peril was still around there somewhere. "Oh, Peril, I wish I could see you," Yolei half sobbed.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" Cody asked. His squinted. "It's Peril!" he shouted. Yolei's head snapped up. The royal blue feather that stuck out of Peril's head was glowing a ghostly blue, casting a blueish glow on her face.  
  
Ignoring the pain in her side, Yolei smiled and said, "let's go!" Peril's head turned around and the bird began to fly away again. Moaning and groaning, the rest of the DD followed.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Put me down," Akane mumbled. Ken gently put her down. "Where are those two?" Eugene complained. "I would like to know the exact same thing," Ken snapped. "Oh, he'll be here," Fima assured him. She eyed Akane, who was standing right beside Ken. "He'll be here and that girl will be back where she belongs in hell," Fima added.  
  
Akane let out a tiny whimper. It was so small that only Ken heard her. She moved behind his right leg. "You really don't remember anything do you?" he asked her, "about yourself, I mean." Akane, who was now clutching his leg, shook her head and her lower lip quivered in a whimper.  
  
"Don't worry," Ken said, laying a hand on her head, "I won't let them get you." Just then a gust of wind picked up. It was so strong, that it could've blown them away. Ken shielded Akane and himself with the cape. It stopped after a few seconds.  
  
"That means he's coming," Fima said. "That was it?" Ken asked.   
  
"Ken!" Ken turned around and saw the DD. They stopped a few meters away from him. "Do you know where Akane is?" Yoei asked, hopefully. "She's right here," he said and moved the cape. Yolei brightened up. Akane also brightened up when she saw her, but Akane didn't let go.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Davis asked Ken. Ken turned to him. "Akane's staying with me until this whole thing blows over," he said, firmly. "Can I at least talk to her?" Yolei asked. Ken nodded. Yolei ran over and dropped to her knees. Akane let go of Ken and hugged Yolei. "Oh, I was so worried about you," Yolei said, "what happened?" "They kidnapped me!" Akane said, her voice quivering as she indicated the three women. "Not them again," Yolei muttered, hugging her closer. "Yes, them again," Ken answered, "she was here with my mother when I got here." Yolei gasped. "Is she-" she started. "She's okay, just unconcious, we'll get her to the hospital as soon as we get out of here." "If there's a way out," Wormmon pipped up, "we got here through a portal." "Yeah, but we got here through a forest," Poromon replied.  
  
Davis was having his own thoughts. Why on earth was Ken so protective of Akane all of a sudden? Davis had no idea, but it sure seemed strange. Just then, it occured to him how much alike they looked. The indigo hair, the violet eyes, the pale skin . . . Then, can Akane's father be . . . ?  
  
"They'll be here in half an hour," Fima announced. "So, you have thirty minutes to say good-bye, Audacia," Catrina smiled. "Audacia?!" Ken asked. "It's what they keep calling me," Akane muttered. "Have you ever heard that name before?" Yolei asked. "Well, yeah . . . " Akane's voice trailed off. "Where?" Ken asked. "In something like a dream . . . " Akane muttered. "A dream? You mean, a vision?" Ken asked. "I guess so," Akane shrugged, "but I don't know for sure." Ken nodded. "You must've used that name in the future," he guessed. Akane nodded.  
  
Yolei got up. "I found out who her mother is," she said, "but I have no clue who her father is." "What coincidense," Ken replied, "I know who her father is, and I have no clue who her mother is. She knows her father, but she doesn't know WHO her father is." "She knows her mother and she knows who her mother is," Yolei answered, blushing a bit. "Who?" Ken asked. "You tell me who her father is first," Yolei answered. "You tell me who her mother is, then I'll tell you," Ken replied. This went on for a minute before they agreed to tell eachother at the same time.  
  
"Well, it's-" both Ken and Yolei were interrupted by Eugene's screaming. "Huh?" T.K. asked. "I-I broke a nail!" Eugene wailed. "That was it?" Akane asked, "what a dopey reason to scream!" Yolei giggled. Fima sighed and glanced at her watch. "Twenty-five minutes left to kill," she muttered, "great."  
  
The End of Chapter 6  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Rose- So, what did everybody think of the this chapter? Like where the fic is going?  
  
Akane- What happened in the last paragraph?  
  
Rose- Well, Ken and Yolei were about to tell eachother who-  
  
Akane- You made Eugene scream on perpose!!  
  
Rose- How'd you know?  
  
Akane- It's pretty obvious.  
  
Rose- Yeah, I guess so . . .  
  
Akane- Why?! We could've had a really nice blush scene right there, you dope!  
  
Rose- I know, I just wanted to torture the readers with that. They were like an inch apart from-  
  
Akane- I am going to get all the readers of this fanfic together and we are going to KILL you!  
  
Rose- Yeah, right. Now, I know that was unfair to lots of you readers, so I've decided to give you a hint on why Akane came back to the past.  
  
Akane- Get lost! I'll give them the hint! You'd probably tell them that I came back to do something very important! (pushes Rose out of the way and turns to you) Okay. Here's the hint:   
  
In Akane/Audacia's life, the ruler of both the Digital World and Earth was/is the Digimon Emperor.  
  
Akane- Or in other words, he was never defeated. Well, you guys might be thinking "Akane, you came back here to help the DD, the team with your mother, defeat the DE, your father." And you're also thinking "AND you're doing this because you want to get grounded for the rest of your life." Well, lemme tell ya somethin'! I've got better things to do. For all I care, he can take over the Digi-world, earth and any other world in the universe. So, there's your hint. Try and work it out. R&R with honesty or I'll whip your (beep) so badly, you won't be able to sit down for days! 


	7. Thoughts

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon. Don't sue.  
************************************************************  
Roja- Hi, everybody. I'm Roja. If you had read some of Rose's other fics, you'll know that I'm the co-author for most of her fanfics. Now, Rose and Akane have gone off to, er, do something that'll 'get the world ready for the future scenes of this fanfic.' I don't what that is, though.  
  
A map of the Digi-world (the ones with the squares that show you which ones have control spires and which don't) was behind her. Roja doesn't notice as all the little squares turn black.  
  
Roja- Well, I'm just here to tell you guys to go ahead and read and if you have any suggestions, send them in to watrisia@yahoo.com.  
************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Imperial Princess Chapter 7  
  
  
  
  
  
Ten more minutes . . . Yolei kept on glancing down at her watch, nervously. Only ten more minutes and they'll have to face Satan. 'Oh, God,' Yolei thought, 'if Satan's your enemy as much as he is ours, you'll help us in this fight.'  
  
Nine more minutes . . . Ken watched Akane. 'Only nine more minutes and I'll have to risk everything o save her,' he thought, 'well, maybe we'll win . . . with a miracle that is. Look on the bright side, even if we lose this whole thing will be over. But, what's the point of that if we're dead? No, we have to win. We just have to.'  
  
Eight more minutes . . . Davis was starting to fidget. 'This should be a piece of cake,' he thought to himself, 'it's another enemy, but we've been successful so far, right?' He glanced over at T.K. and Kari. 'And why did they seem so . . . so,' Davis thought, 'TK seemed angry and Kari seemed so frightened when they heard Satan's name. I wonder what's up with them. Satan's just another bad guy. No way can he be very powerful. Who is that guy anyway? Geez . . . '  
  
Seven more minutes . . . 'So the count down is on,' Cody thought to himself, 'in less than ten minutes, Satan'll appear and- Hey, what am I thinking?! Those three women are nuttos. They can't possibly mean Satan. Like, THE Satan! The ruler of the underworld Satan. No, the ruler of the underworld is Hades. There is no such man as Satan.' He stopped and stared at the ground. 'Nice try, Cody,' he told himself, 'Hades most likely isn't real. Satan probably is.'  
  
Six more minutes . . . Kari threw a glance at her boyfriend. 'He still looks so angry,' she thought as she watched him kick the dirt, 'the last time I've seen him this upset was when Piedmon had turned Tai, Matt, Mimi and the others all into key chains.' She sighed and stared the ground. 'When, Gatomon first digi-volved into Angewomon she was so beautiful,' she thought, 'I was so happy to have an angel Digimon. It was like there was no evil in the world at all. Well, angels and devils have been battling for years. Angemon and Angewomon defeated Myotismon and he was sort of a devil. Maybe they can defeat Satan as well? I sure hope so. A girl's life is on the line . . . '  
  
Five more minutes . . . TK glared at the ground as if it's all the ground' fault. 'No way, no how, there is NO WAY it's Satan,' he thought, 'it just can't be. It just can't.' He glanced at the three women. Fima was glancing at her watch every five seconds. Catrina was fixing her make-up and Eugene was just standing still, swaying a bit on the spot. TK looked over at Kari. She was looking worried and scared. He sighed. 'It most likely is,' he admitted to himself, 'and we have to win this. If we don't . . . I don't want to think about it.'  
  
A small breeze blew Akane's hair lightly. She had her eyes closed for the last ten minutes. 'Four minutes,' she thought as she opend her eyes. Glancing up at her father she thought, 'this is the end. I know it. I just know it. I don't know or remember who Satan is, but he sounds too strong.'   
  
Ken looked down and caught her eye. "Hey, kiddo," he said. Akane tried to give him her usual glare, but she failed big time. A half sad, half scared expression came across her face. "Are you scared?" Ken asked with a smirk, "are you gonna chicken out?" "No," Akane snapped. She looked away. "Mommy said that facinf your fears even if you're scared is one of the greatest strengths in the world," she said, starring up at the sky.  
  
Ken didn't know how to reply to that, so he didn't say anything. "That's good advice," Wormmon told her. "Thanks," Akane mumbled. 'Three minutes to go,' Akane thought to herself, 'okay, here's what I've found out so far in the past. My mother is Yolei. Well, that just about wraps it up.' She sighed.  
  
One minute and fifty seconds passed. "Ten seconds!" Fima announced.  
  
Ten . . . nine . . . eight . . . seven . . . six . . .   
  
"Five!" Fima informed everyone.  
  
Five . . . four . . . three . . . two . . . one . . .  
  
Zero.  
  
Everybody waited, holding their breaths in. Suddenly, there was an explosion.  
  
The End of Chapter 7  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Roja- Wow! Now, that was a short chapter. But, it didn't beat chapter 3 of the Empress. That one was really short! Now, Rose isn't back yet. So, I'm here to tell you to review with honesty. Bye! 


	8. Imperial Princess

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon. Don't sue.  
************************************************************  
A.N. Hi, peoplesssssss!!! Now, I wasn't here for the last chapter. I know how much you all missed me. Just kidding. Now, I swear that something will be revealed in this chapter and if it's not something big, I'll eat my mouse pad. I MIGHT give you a sneak-preview of the future. You know, when Akane remembers stuff. Well, I guess that's it.  
  
- Rose Silverstein  
************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
Imperial Princess  
  
  
  
  
  
Ten.  
  
Nine.  
  
Eight.  
  
Seven.  
  
Six.  
  
Five.  
  
Four.  
  
Three.  
  
Two.  
  
One.  
  
Zero.  
  
Before anybody can breathe, there was an explosion. The area was covered with red smoke. After a few seconds, the smoke cleared away.  
  
Standing in front of the three women was Jace. The man or creature who was infront of him was the most disgustiong creature they had ever seen.  
  
His face had two yellow eyes. There was no white in them, his eyes were just a glowing yellow. The skin on his face was scarred and scratched in many places. He had no nose, but there were two slits where the nostrils were supposed to be. He was all red. His skin was a dark, bloody crimson. He had no hair and big pointed ears. He had a small, black beard which ended in a curl. He was wearing black pants and no shirt. His nails were long and sharp.  
  
Kari screamed. TK moved protectivley in front of her. "Satan?" Kari whispered to TK. TK nodded without turning around. The Digimon were watching with wide eyes. Cody looked scared. Davis was starring at Satan. Akane was also starring at him with wide eyes. Yolei had gasped and taken a step back. Ken was starring along with everybody else who was starring.  
  
Satan's yellow eyes moved from face to face as if studying each one of them. His eyes stopped on Ken. Satan smiled. Then, he noticed Klora who was still unconcious.  
  
"Should I destroy her?" he asked. His voice was deep and hollow like it was in Akane's vision. "Huh?" Ken asked. "Should I destroy your mother?" Satan asked. His smile widened. "Leave her alone!" Akane ordered. Satan's smile didn't falter. "Okay," Satan said, "whatever you say, Princess Audacia. But, I'll have to teleport her back to her own house. I don't want her staying around here." He raised his hand, palm facing out and Klora disappeared. "What the-?" Ken asked. "Don't worry," Satan said, "she's quite safe."  
  
"Now that we've got rid of what we don't need," Satan said, "I say we get what we want and get out of here, don't you agree, Jace?" "Yes, I agree," Jace smiled, his cold eyes fixed on Akane. Satan noticed. "Jace, I said 'get what we WANT' not what we need," he said. Jace and the other thre stared at him, questioning looks on their faces.  
  
"Here, let me explain a few things for you all," Satan said to the DD and the DE and Akane. Satan turned to Ken and indicated toward the four people behind him. "These four came for your daughter, your highness," he said, "I came for not only for Audacia, but for something else you will own in the future if my history repeats itself." Ken growled at him and Satan laughed.  
  
"No need to be so touchy," Satan said, "we're on the same side." Almost everybody gasped. "What are you talking about?!" Ken demanded. "In the future, we are," Satan told him, "we are on the same side, Emperor Ken. But right now, it seems a little the other way around. I do not wish to fight you." "Right," Ken said, sarcastically. "I'm serious," Satan insisted, "haven't you noticed that you were getting softer these past few weeks?"  
  
Ken thought for a momment. "Now that you mention it . . . " he muttered. Satan smiled. "See? That's what these three ladies meant as a threat. A threat to your throne," Satan explained, "having your daughter with you has softened you a bit, haven't it?"  
  
Yolei bit her lip to keep from gasping. 'Omigod!' she exclaimed, 'Akane's father is K-Ken?! No way!' She stared at Satan. The rest of the Digi-destined were starring at her. Akane had her eyes on Ken. "You-you're . . . ?" she asked, not being able to find the words to end her sentence. Ken placed a hand on her head. "Hey, sorry I didn't tell you, but I guess it was better for you not to know," he said.  
  
Satan chuckled. "So, what will it be?" he asked Ken, "are you going to be joining us or do you want to fight us?" Ken glared at him. "Hey, I've risked my life to save her and I'm not handing her over now," he snapped. Satan was taken back.   
  
"Okay," he said, slowly, "then, you are against us." "Yes, I'm sure everybody knows that," Ken said.  
  
"Well, then. As I said, I'm here for your daughter and something else. I think I'll leave Jace, Fima, Catrina, and Eugene to take care of something before we come back and get Audacia," Satan said as the other four disappeared, "but, I want to get that thing I want right now."  
  
"Ken, what is he talking about?" Wormmon hissed. Ken shrugged.  
  
Satan flew up into the air and a portal appeared behind him. "I want the mother of your child," he said. "Huh?" Ken asked. His answer was a scream coming from Yolei. She flew up into the air right to Satan. "Yolei, come back!" Davis shouted. "I-I can't! I can't move at all! He's controlling me!" Yolei shrieked.  
  
Before anybody could say or do anything, they disappeared into the portal.   
  
******************************************************************  
  
"What was he doing?!" Catrina asked, "that wasn't part of the plan!" "I don't think Satan could resist her," Jace muttered, "we'll have to follow the original plan as best as we can so none of you better screw up."   
  
Fima nodded, starring at Jace. 'Oh, Jace . . . ' she thought.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Yolei moaned and tried to open her eyes. They fluttered open. It took one second for her remember what had happened and she quickly sat up in bed.  
  
She looked down at herself. "What am I wearing?" she muttered. She had on a tight, dark blue gown which showed off her figure. The skirt was loose below her knees. The sleeves were long and ended in those old-fashioned, baggy cuffed ones. (A.N. I did not know how to describe that. But, I think everybody knows what I'm talking about.) The neckline was triangle-shaped and low. Her hair was let out and she was wearing blue slippers (not high-heeled).  
  
She had such a big head ache, too. Massaging her forehead, she looked around the room she was in. It was very big. The ceiling was very high. The windows were huge. There were open. It was night outside. The sky was pitch black with no stars at all. All the walls were black and the furniture was red. The gigantic king-sized bed she was on was also red. "Wh-where am I?" she mumbled to herself.  
  
"You are in my palace in hell, that's where you are," a boy who seemed a couple of years older than her stood in the door way smiling. He had short, wavy red hair and cold, blue eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and black pants. "Who are you?" Yolei asked. "I am King Satan," the boy replied. It wasn't his usualy voice. It wasn't so deep. "You?!" Yolei asked, surprised, "but Satan was so . . . so . . . " The boy laughed. "I'm Satan," he repeated, "what you saw before was me in my true form. This. This, my dear, is just a diquise sort of thing. I can change the way I look." "Where did you say we were?" Yolei asked, panicing a bit. "My palace in hell," Satan repeated eyeing her. Yolei really began to panic now.  
  
Satan laughed as he closed the red door and used his magic to lock it. "Don't worry, I won't kill you," he said. "You- you won't?" Yolei asked. Satan nodded. "I won't," he promised. "But, why?" Yolei asked, dumbly. "You see, people come to hell after they die because they have done wrong in their lives," he explained, "so once they are here, we don't just kill them." Yolei's eyes widened. "I'm dead?!" she shrieked. Satan laughed again. "No," he answered. He looked around. "This place isn't well hidden right now," he muttered, "your friends will find you if they're smart enough."  
  
That lifted her hopes a bit. "What am I doing here?" Yolei asked. "Hm?" Satan asked. "Why did you bring me here?" Yolei asked. "As I was saying, we don't just kill the people who come here," Satan said, "we torture them." "What?" Yolei whispered. Satan chuckled. "We physically torture them," he repeated, "but you, I'm not going to do that to you." "You're not?" Yolei asked.  
  
"No, I'm going to torture you in a different way," Satan said, "a very different way." "What?" Yolei asked. Satan held up his hand and she began to rise into the air. 'Oh no . . . ' she thought. When she was about twenty feet above the bed, Satan disappeared and appeared right in front of her. He cupped her chin in his hand and brought her closer.  
  
Yolei let out a small gasp. She was floating on air. Really floating on air. Oh, well. If she dropped, the bed would brake her fall, right? But, that wasn't the thing that worried her. It was what Satan was planning to do to her.  
  
Her heart began to beat furiously as he leaned closer to her. Yolei whimpered a little and tried to move back, but she found out that she was in his control again.  
  
Satan smiled and whispered into her ear. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I-I . . . don't think this is right . . . " Yolei stammered. "Of course, it's not right," Satan whispered into her ear, "you know why?" Yolei couldn't think of an answer, exept for the fact that she didn't like what was going on. "I'll tell you why," Satan whispered, "you love someone else." "H-huh?" Yolei asked.  
  
"You love someone else," Satan repeated, "but, I still can't resist. I have to have you." "B-but . . . " Yolei stammered, "I don't love anyone, do I?" "The Digimon Emperor," Satan said, simply. "What?!" Yolei asked, "no . . . " "Yes," Satan replied, "you love him very much."  
  
Her heart knew that Satan was right. She DID love him. She didn't start to when they found out he was Akane's father, but ever since she and Akane went to the Digi-world alone.  
  
"See? You do," Satan said. "This is wrong," Yolei said. "You've only noticed now?" Satan asked. "Why are you after Akane?" Yolei asked. It was a stupid thing to ask really. But, if she could only keep him talking. If she could hold him off until she got rescued . . .   
  
"You don't know what's going on in the future," Satan said, "if you only knew, Yolei. If you only knew." "What?" Yolei asked. "The emperor got a little soft over these past couple of weeks," Satan grumbled, "all because of his daughter. She was never supposed to come back here. If she hadn't, he'd be the same old cruel and ruthless evil genius." Satan tsk-tsked and continued. "You see," he said, "your daughter seems so lovable here. So cute and-" "What's your point? She's ugly?" Yolei asked.  
  
Satan chuckled. "No. She seems so innocent here in the past because she doesn't remember herself. She is Audacia. The Imperial Princess of Pain," he said. "She's the WHAT?!" Yolei asked.  
  
Satan still hadn't let go of her. He leaned closer to her. "Here," he said, "let me tell you a few things about her." "Go ahead," Yolei said.  
  
Satan smiled and leaned closer. "She is a slaver," he whispered. "A what?!" Yolei almost shouted. "A slave dealer. You know, a slave trader," Satan replied with a small smile. "No way," Yolei argued, "Akane would never-" "Audacia would," Satan interrupted, "she's a slave trader. In the future, once she sold me seventeen in one day." "That can't be," Yolei whispered, "there is absoulutley no way that she can be a slave dealer-" "There is a way," Satan snapped.  
  
"What?" Yolei asked. "I told you that in the 'real' order of events, Audacia never came back here, and the emperor defeated the Digi-destined," Satan explained, "do you remember exactly WHO she was raised by? Who her parents were? Or better yet, who her father was?" "The Digimon Emperor . . . " Yolei stammered. "Glad to see you remember," Satan snapped.  
  
"She's a complete different person in the future," Satan continued, "she's really a fighter. Very skilled and talented. Very smart. She's a beautiful girl. Very lovely. But, looks can be decieving, don't you agree?" "I don't want to hear more," Yolei whimpered, "but I have to." Satan chuckled.  
  
"She's fierce," he said, "very dominate. Any Digimon she captures who is too weak to go on or too sick to cure, she kills." Yolei shut her eyes, but then forced them open and looked back at Satan.   
  
"And when I said she was smart, I meant it," Satan said, "your opponent can plan a defence once he knows how you are going to attack. Audacia came up with a way to confuse the enemy." "How?" Yolei was a little afraid of the answer.   
  
"I don't know how she's doing it, but whenever she cracks her whip and the Digimon seem to know what she wants them to do. I made an enemy of her a short while before she came back here," Satan said, "the first thought in my mind after losing a battle to her was that that whip of hers had got to go." "She carries around a whip?" Yolei asked. "Yes," Satan said, grumpily.  
  
He perked up as if he had just noticed something. "We've wasted so much time," he said to her. His eyes glowed yellow. Yolei gasped and tried to move away, but his magic kept her in place. "Look into my eyes," he said in his deep voice, "look." Yolei tried to turn away, but she kept looking into them. She suddenly became very tired.  
  
Satan moved closer to her. Their lips were two inches apart. "Now, just relax," Satan said, "and kiss me." Yolei tried her hardest to move back, but he kept her there. And she was starting to lose energy . . .  
  
Her eyes became watery and tears began to run down her eyes. No, no, no! her mind screamed. She loved Ken, not Satan. This was bad. Really, really bad. "No," Yolei managed to choke out. She snapped her eyes shut.  
  
"Aaarrgghh!" Satan's scream made her open her eyes. Suddenly, she was falling. She landed on the bed. Satan was in front of her on the floor, his hands over his face, screaming.  
  
"Yolei!" Yolei looked up to see Ken standing on the massive window sill. Yolei's face brightened up. He must've whipped him or something. "Come on, let's get out of here," Ken said.  
  
He craked the whip, which wrapped itself around her waist. She was going up, up, up. Pretty soon, she found herself wrapped up in his arms. His left hand went under her knees and he lifted her up with ease. He jumped onto Airdramon who was flying right beside the window.  
  
They were off. Satan's screams came softer and softer until they didn't hear him anymore.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Yolei's face was buried Ken's shirt and his arms were fastened securely around her. She never wanted to let go. Never.  
  
Airdramon had landed right outside a dark castle. Yolei didn't know where they were and she didn't care. Everything was blur to her. He had brought her up to this room. She didn't want to look around or anything and she didn't care.  
  
He had layed her down on the bed. Before he could go, she had asked him to stay. He sat down. She had sat up and burst into sobs. Satan was about to do something bad to her. It had scared the daylights out of her. He put his arms around her. She had stayed in his arms for minutes, but it seemed like hours to her. And she wanted to stay like that. In the safety and comfort of his hug.  
  
Yolei stopped crying and rested her head against his chest.  
  
A minute later Ken gently pushed her awaay a little and studied her. "What?" Yolei asked. "Akane told me everything," Ken said. Yolei blushed a little.  
  
Ken looked her over. "He really covered you up," he said, sarcastically. He cupped her chin in his hand and pulled her closer.  
  
For the first time, under the light of the moon which was shining brightly outside the window, they kissed.  
  
The End of Chapter 8  
  
**************************************************************  
Rose- Well, did ya like it? I know, I know. Audacia is Akane. And Akane in the future is a slave dealer. (whistles) Okay, now I need some advice on this. I'm starting to wonder is the Digimon Emperor would like that or hate that. What a surprise, eh? Akane! A slave dealer . . . 


	9. Ken Finds Out About the Whole Slave Deal...

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon. Don't sue.  
************************************************************  
A.N. Now, I know what you're all thinking. You are all thinking that Akane is going to turn evil! See? I'm smart. Well, I hope you enjoy this part.  
  
- Rose Silverstein  
************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Imperial Princess Part 9  
  
  
  
  
  
And for the first time, under the light of the moon which was shining brightly outside the window, they kissed.  
  
The next morning . . .   
  
"Where are we, anyway?" Akane asked. "It's another fortress of mine," Ken answered, "the place where they kidnapped you was in the really world. They brought you to the Digi-world." "Cool," Akane muttered.  
  
Ken turned to her. "You're mad at me, aren't you?" he asked. Akane sucked in her breath, not making eye-contact. "Yes," she said, flatly. Ken chuckled, but stopped when he relised she had meant it.  
  
He knelt down beside her. "Hey?" he asked, nudging her. Akane, stubbornly turned around, and crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her jaw out.  
  
"What?!" Ken asked, exasperated. "You never told me," Akane told him. "Oh," Ken said, "can you just be mad at me later? Satan's out there planning to kidnap you and you're mad at me for trying to protect you." "Hmph!" Akane said, stubbornly.  
  
"I'm not speaking to you!" she announced. Ken had to laugh at that. She looked pretty cute. Imagine it. A seven-year-old, having her hands crossed over her chest and glaring at her father, who was three times (right now) taller than her.  
  
Ken knew she was faking it. So, he reached out, pulled her down and started to tickle her. Akane was laughing in seconds. Ken knew that that meant he was forgiven.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Why did you do that?!" Jace demanded. "Do not question me!" Satan snapped, "I'll do whatever I want. We'll still be able to capture her. We'll brainwash her. I have a new plan. My old one wouldn't have been spoiled if the emperor and the others hadn't shown up."  
  
"Why didn't we just kidnap Audacia then?" Eugene asked, "it wouldv'e saved us a lot of trouble." "Yeah," Fima agreed, stepping beside Jace, "if you had just taken her instead of her mother, we'd already be back in hell." Satan growled at them.  
  
"We'll do it when the time is right," he said, flatly. With tht, he disappeared into thin air. Jace also growled at the floor and disappeared. "Well, great," Catrina exclaimed, "I guess I'll just go and do my nails." She vanished. "I'll go style my hair," Eugene said, thoughtfully, "I have been doing it in this style for almost a week." She also vanished.  
  
Fima leaned against the wall and starred at the floor. She looked up at a mirror which was hanging on the wall. For a momment, her depressed face looked back at her. The next second, the reflection changed and showed her Jace's smiling face. "Huh?"  
  
She ferociously shook her head and looked back at the mirror. She saw her own face again.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"So, he can change shape?" Kari asked. Yolei nodded. "He said that he could disquise himself whenever he wanted to," she explained, "so, we shouldn't really trust a stranger who just shows up out of no where."  
  
Yolei was still in bed, wearing the blue gown. "'Wish I can get out of this stupid dress. It reminds me of what happened," she mumbled. "I think it's sort of pretty," Kari said, "why do you hate it?" "I don't know," Yolei answered, "it's sort of like . . . Whenever I look at it, the whole scene plays in my mind. How close we were. And when he told me that Akane was a sl-" Yolei caught herself and shut up. "Akane? What about her?" Kari asked. "Nothing," Yolei answered. "What Satan say about your daughter?" Kari asked. "Nothing," Yolei repeated, "he only told me that they wanted her. But, we already know that."  
  
Kari didn't seem convinced, but she just shrugged. "I'm going to go find TK," she said as she got up, "I'll stop by a little bit later." She walked out.  
  
About five minutes later, there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Yolei mumbled. Ever since she got back, she didn't feel right. She didn't feel bright or energetic or anything that would describe her. Maybe it was the dress . . . She'd change, but she had no clue where her clothes were. Satan's castle, probably. She didn't have those stupid glasses either.  
  
She heard the door open and close. Yolei turned around to see the DE. She blushed a little. "Hey," she mumbled as she got up into a sitting position. She still couldn't get over what happened last night. That kiss . . .   
  
He smirked, seeing the colour rise in her cheeks. He was holding a bag, she noticed. He reached in and pulled out something lavender.  
  
"Here, I thought you'd be more comfortable in this," he said as he tossed it to her. It landed right on her face. Yolei jerked it off and and looked at it.  
  
It was another gown. This one was lavender and silky. The sleeves came only up to her elbows and the gown wasn't as tight as the blue one but it would show her figure. "Thanks," she said.  
  
He put the bag on a table and sat down behind her. Yolei felt her cheeks grow hot and he placed both of his hands on her shoulders and pulled her down against him. She almost gasped when she felt him unzip the zipper at the back of the blue gown. (A.N. I know that if the gown was made in hell, than there's little chance of it being a zipper, but if anybody has a better idea, I'm all ears.) He pulled the blue one off a bit but he didn't strip her down.  
  
He started to kiss her shoulder and moved toward her neck. Yolei loved the feeling of his lips against her skin. She moaned a bit, making a certain evil genius chuckle. His lips found hers after a minute or so. After a couple of seconds, they broke it. He imediatley started on her throat and neck. After a few seconds, he just pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
She rested her head against his chest. They stayed like that for a few seconds, then he gently pushed her away. "Put on the dress," he ordered as he got up and left, closing the door behind him.  
  
Yolei hugged her knees to her chest. 'How?' she thought, 'how could Akane be a slave dealer? It just doesn't make any sense. Not after what just happened. She couldn't have just inherit that kind of personality from Ken. She's such a sweet girl . . . She's stubborn, but sweet.'  
  
* * * Flashback * * *  
  
"It's not fair," Akane stated, "how come Dudley and Eddie get to go and I can't?" She pouted. "Honey," her mother (Yolei's aunt) said, "you have a cold. You can't go skating with a cold."   
  
Akane's face crumpled up and she started to wail. "Dear, don't cry!" her mother said, "you can come with us next time." "Don't worry," Yolei added once her aunt left the room, "this is Eddie and Dudley's first time." "So?" Akane grumbled. She had stopped crying and was glaring at a reporter on TV. "So . . . " Yolei said, "if we're lucky, they'll fall and break both of their long noses." Akane smiled a bit. "Yeah, they'd deserve that." She laughed at the thought.  
  
Yolei smiled. 'So, she wants her brothers to fall,' she thought, 'so what? She's just a girl. She wouldn't do any harm to anyone.'  
  
* * * End of Flashback * * *  
  
But now, Yolei was beginning to have doubts. She didn't think Akane would-  
  
Knock, knock, knock. "Can I come in?" Ken's voice asked. Yolei was struggling with the zipper she hadn't done yet. "No," she answered. "I . . . don't care," Ken said as he opened the door. He stepped inside and closed it behind him.  
  
Yolei blushed a bit because her back was exposed, so was her bra (the back of it). "What's taking you so long?!" the emperor demanded. "I'm having trouble with the stupid zipper," Yolei replied, looking out the window, still struggling with the zipper.  
  
Ken went over and impatiently zipped it up for her. He spun her around so that she was facing him. He studied her face closely for a second. "Did Satan say anything?" he asked, "about Akane or Audacia?" Yolei broke eye-contact. "No, he didn't say anything," she lied. "Look at me and repeat that," he ordered. She couldn't bring herself to look at him, so she starred at the floor.  
  
He put two fingers under her chin and tilted her head up to make her look at him. "What did he say?" he asked. "He-he told me that Akane, or Audacia, is," Yolei started, choking on her words. "Just tell me," he said. "She's a slave dealer," Yolei blurted out. Ken looked surprised for a momment. "Audacia? A slave dealer?" he asked. Yolei broke down crying. "I don't want to believe it," she cried, "I just don't." He hugged her as she cried into his chest.  
  
There was a knock at the door followed by a small, girlish "can I please come in, Mommy?" Yolei cried harder when she heard her voice and what she called her, but then stopped after a few seconds. Ken looked down at her. "Don't tell her anything," he silently ordered. Yolei nodded. "Yeah, come in," Ken said.  
  
The door opened and Akane walked in. She had let her hair out of the two french braids. She closed the door. "Are you both mad at me?" she asked, quietly. Ken and Yolei looked at eachother. Ken could see that she was fighting back more tears.  
  
Yolei turned back to Akane and managed a smile. "No, Akane," she said, "we're not mad at you. You didn't do anything." "It's my fault you got kidnapped," Akane pointed out. She sniffed. "No," Yolei insisted, "it wasn't you. Satan is just a sick freak." Akane grinned.  
  
Yolei dropped to her knees as Akane ran over and jumped into her arms. "I'm never ever leaving you again!" Akane declared. "Me, neither," Yolei whispered.  
  
Ken smiled, then walked out of the room.  
  
*********************************************************************  
A.N. That was short, I know . . . Hey, lazyness gets to us all. (You glare) Sorry. 


	10. Dreams and Visions

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon. Don't sue.  
************************************************************  
Audacia- Rose!! (reads chapter 10) What in h*** . . . ??  
  
Rose- Do you like it?  
  
Audacia- Oh, look! I get ol-!  
  
Rose- Shut up! You wanna give away the whole fic??  
  
Audacia- Fine, I'll just give a little hint. (to readers) More visions!  
  
Rose- Great . . . Go read. (to Audacia) You really hate me, don't you?  
  
Audacia- Well, not really. I hate what you did. I don't hate you.  
  
Rose- Huh?  
  
Audacia- I don't like the way this fic is gonna end, that's all.  
  
Rose- Don't worry. You'll still be- (notices readers) Never mind . . .   
  
*************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Imperial Princess Part 10  
  
  
  
  
  
"You see those stars up there? The ones that look like a backwards question mark?" an older woman asked her daughter. The younger girl nodded, starring up at the night sky which was dotted with millions of stars. They were out on the belcony looking at the stars. "That's Leo. Leo's the lion," the mother, who was around 23, explained. (A.N. Well, I think it looks like a backwards question mark . . . ) She pushed back a strand of lavender hair that the breeze had blown into her face.  
  
"And over there is the Ursa Major," she continued, "it's a big bear. The Ursa Minor is like it's baby. Well, at least I've always thought so." The younger girl nodded. She looked around. "Is there a name for the one that looks like a big spoon?" she asked. The girl seemed about five. Her short indigo hair was tied up into two pig tails and danced in the wind as violet eyes searched the night sky for more shapes. "Yes, dear, that's the Big Dipper," her mother replied, "there's also a Small Dipper."  
  
The little girl turned to her mother. "Is the Big Dipper the Small Dipper's mother?" she asked. (A.N. Okay, my lil' sis asked the same thing, so I know little kids say stupid stuff like that.) The older woman laugheed. "No, I don't thinks so."  
  
"Each person has a constellation," the older woman explained, "they use them to try and tell their fortune and stuff like that. Mine's Pisces. They're the fish. Yours is Cancer." "Which one's that?" the younger girl asked. "It's right over there," her mother said as she pointed up at the sky.  
  
* * *  
  
Akane sat up in bed, panting. Beads of sweat rolled off her face. "Is everthing alright?" a feminine voice asked. It was the same kind of voice, which she heard inside her head, but this time it was outside. Anybody else standing in the room would've heard her, whoever she was.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Akane muttered outloud, "just a stupid dream about my past." "Stupid?" the voice asked. "I dunno . . . Just go back to sleep." Without waiting for an answer, Akane shot back down onto the bed, and pulled the covers up over her face.  
  
The female, whose voice was just heard, frowned. She narrowed her eyes at the bump on the bed. 'Your afraid of getting this mission over with, aren't you?' she thought to herself, 'don't try to hide anything from me. I can see it in your eyes. After all, I am your Digimon . . . '  
  
* * *  
  
"Jace, may I have a word?"  
"What?"  
"You haven't been yourself lately. Is everything alright?  
"Yes, Catrina, everything's perfect. Just perfect. Leave me alone."  
"You don't sound like everything's perfect," Catrina pointed out.  
  
Jace didn't reply. "Fima's starting to get worried," she said, "you're-" "She's worried about me?" Jace asked, turning to face the girl. Catrina nodded. "Maybe you should go speak to her," she said. "But-" Jace started. But, Catrina had already disappeared.  
  
* * *  
  
Yolei moaned in her sleep. If there was anyone in the whole fortress, but Akane, who was having trouble sleeping, it was Yolei. How could she? What Satan was about to do to her and what he told her kept coming back to haunt her. The scene that had taken place in his room played over and over in her mind's eyes.  
  
Finally, the scene took a sickening twist.  
  
* * * * Dream Mode * * * *  
  
He perked up as if he had just noticed something. "We've wasted so much time," he said to her. His eyes glowed yellow. Yolei gasped and tried to move away, but his magic kept her in place. "Look into my eyes," he said in his deep voice, "look." Yolei tried to turn away, but she kept looking into them. She suddenly became very tired.  
  
Satan moved closer to her. Their lips were two inches apart. "Now, just relax," Satan said, "and kiss me." Yolei tried her hardest to move back, but he kept her there. And she was starting to lose energy . . .  
  
Satan moved closer. Their lips were barely a centimeter apart. The disquise faded, and he was back to his old self. She moaned and tried to move again, but she failed.  
  
Finally, Satan pushed his red, chapped lips against her soft, pink ones. She gasped just before they came in contact. She felt herself starting to fall along with him. She landed with a soft thud on the bed.  
  
Satan broke the kiss for one second. Yolei took a small breath, but he cupped her chin in his hand and one second later, Yolei was trying to pull away from him. He slimy tongue forced it's way into her mouth. She felt as if she could gag any second now.  
  
Suddenly, she felt something sharp along her neck. It felt like a knife, but it didn't actually cut her. It was one of his black nails. He broke the kiss. She gasped for breath.  
  
Using his nails like a knife, Satan tore off part of the top. Now, her chest was visible. (A/N Top part, not breasts. Not yet.) He had also cut her skin and she was now beginning to bleed. He bent down and licked the blood.  
  
He raised his glowing yellow eyes to meet her eyes. "You hate this, don't you?" he asked in his deep voice. Yolei didn't know whether to nod or to shake her head. He knew that she didn't like this at all, but if she told him the truth he might do something to her. If she lied, he might punish her. Satan slapped her. "If I ask you a question, you answer it," he snapped.  
  
"No, I don't like this at all!" she shouted at him. Satan looked surprised, then he smiled an unpleasant smile. "No matter . . . " he said. He pushed her back down onto the bed and . . .   
  
Everything went black.  
  
* * * * Reality Mode/Off Dream Mode * * * *  
  
Yolei sat up in bed, panting. Satan had . . . Covering her face with her hands, she started sobbing. "What's wrong?" Yolei turned and noticed Ken. They were in the same bed, but he promised not to do anything to her and now she trusted him, so she let him stay with her. "Dream," she choked out.  
  
Ken also sat up. "Sounds like a nightmare," he said. Yolei went back to sobbing. "C'me on," Ken said as he put his arms around her. She rested her head against his chest and continued to cry. "Ssshhhh, lay down. Tell me what's wrong," he whispered to her after she got comfortable again.  
  
He lay down beside her and she told him everything that had happened in her nightmare. "Satan must want you bad," Ken whispered to her, "but, he can't have you." Yolei cuddled up to him and kept her eyes on the door as if she expected Satan to barge in any minute. "You're my girl," he told her as he kissed her forehead.  
  
They stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Then, his even breathing told her that he had fallen asleep. Yolei also closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The next day . . .   
  
The DD, the DE and Akane went outside. "Is he out here?" Akane asked, petting Peril, who was perched on her shoulder.  
  
Kari looked up at the gray sky. "No," she said, "I can't sense him anywhere." "You sure?" Yolei asked. Kari stared up at the sky for a few seconds. "What do you think TK?" she finally asked. TK looked up at the sky. "Nothing."  
  
They all waited for a few minutes. Suddenly, TK and Kari both turned their attention to the woods. "What's wrong?" Yolei asked. "He's here!" TK shouted.   
  
At once, Satan and his hench devils appeared. Satan's eyes moved over the group. He stopped on Yolei. Yolei felt his eyes on her and took a step back. Satan licked his lips.  
  
"Satan, let's get her," Jace said. Satan turned his eyes to Akane, who was half hiding behind Ken, but was still glaring at him.  
  
"I have a better idea," Satan said, "it'll be easier to get her if she remembers a few things." He waved his hand. And a portal appeared in the sky.  
  
'What's it with these guys and portals?' Yolei thought, starring up at the swirls of purple.  
  
They all let out a surprised gaps and two black strips of leather shot out of the portal. They rocketed toward Ken as if going to bind him. But, they flew past him, one of them missing his ear by an inch.  
  
They wrapped themselves around Akane and pulled her up into the air toward the portal.   
  
"Akane!"  
  
Her mother's scream was the last thing she heard before she disappeared into the portal.  
  
End of Chapter 10  
  
************************************************************  
Rose- Digi-know that . . . this chapter took me forever to get out, but it's still so . . . DUMB?!?! (smiles) Reveiw and I'll be your friend. 


	11. Wha-?! (a/n Couldn't think of anything e...

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon. Don't sue.  
************************************************************  
A.N. (whistles, trying to look innocent)  
  
- Rose Silverstein  
************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Imperial Princess Part 11  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the-?" Akane muttered. "Where am I?" She turned around to look behind her. There was nothing there. That's what there was. Nothing. Just darkness. Pitch black darkness. And in front of her, too. It was surrounding her. She had no clue which way was which. Every direction looked the same.  
  
Something inside her head told her to run. To get out of there. She wanted to listen to that voice. But, which way led out?  
  
She felt different somehow. Like she was . . . in another body. She looked down at herself. That was wierd . . . She still looked like a seven-year-old.  
  
As if on cue, a mirror appeared infront of her. She looked at herself and bit down on her tongue to stifle a gasp.  
  
A much older girl was in the mirror. Around thirteen.   
  
She was wearing a black skirt which came just above her knees. It would've looked tight, but it didn't feel tight at all. Her top was also black with sleeves which would've, like the skirt, looked tight but felt loose. It had golden designs all over it with a few swirls of blue and purple in a few places, but mostly gold. Her black boots came almost up to her knees. They looked sort of like cowboy boots, but they weren't. They had the same golden designs, but no blue or purple. A thin golden chain hung around her neck with a bluish purple pendant. Her hair was much longer coming all the way down her back. Two strands fell around her face.  
  
Akane looked at herself to see that she looked like her reflection now. Thirteen years old and everything.  
  
She had some dangerous weapons, too. There was a knife attached to her right boot. She saw some kind of a small, rectangular box attached to her belt. She picked it up and noticed a button on it. When she pressed it, a blue lasor blade shot out of the end. "Woah," she muttered. Pressing the buttion again, made the blade go back inside. She attached the box back onto her belt. She somehow knew that there was a poisonous gas in the pendant.  
  
There was something else attached to her belt. She felt it. It felt like smooth leather. Like a rope. A rope. Made of leather.  
  
A whip.  
  
********************************************************  
Rose- Yeah, yeah. I know, it's short! You know what? Tell me in the review. 


	12. Out of the Portal

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon. Don't sue.  
************************************************************  
A.N. Tooty do to! Er, just read it.  
************************************************************  
  
  
Imperial Princess Part 13  
  
  
  
  
"No," she whispered. She recognised what she was wearing, but she didn't know when she wore it. 'In the future?' she thought. She looked into the mirror. 'Is this the future me? No way . . . Huh?'  
  
The mirror began to glow. And scenes started to play. They were like commercials. Little parts of something bigger. She saw a girl, herself, in a fight with someone . . . Akane squinted harder. Satan!  
  
They were standing over . . . lava! What they were standing on was made of wood. Boards crossed eachother to make squares. If one of them made one wrong step, it was the end!  
  
Satan, in the mirror, suddenly swung his sword at her feet. Akane stepped back with a knot in her throat. Her, in the mirror jumped back and fell through! Akane gasped. Then, she noticed something. 'I, er, she didn't fall,' she realized. She had lashed out her whip to catch a board. Satan didn't realize it until it was too late. She swung up and in the air, she lashed it out again. It wrapped around Satan's legs. Landing on the board, she pulled it and he fell back.  
  
Suddenly, the mirror exploded. Surrounding her with blinding light.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Akane? Akane, wake up! Please wake up!" Akane slowly opened her eyes. Yolei was looking down at her with concern.  
  
Akane sat up. "What happened?!" she asked. "We don't really know," Kari said, "but, literally, you went through a portal in the sky. These two ropes pulled you through-" "I know that! What happened when I was inside?!" Akane snapped.  
  
Everybody almost stepped back. They hadn't expected her to snap at them like that. "You . . . you grew up?" Kari asked. "Huh?" Akane asked. She looked down at herself. "Sh*t . . . " she muttered.  
  
************************************************************  
A/N. Lame . . . I know it's short but I'll write more later. I promise. R&R! 


	13. Now What?

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon. Toei does. And when I look at where this fanfic is going . . . The Digimon Emperor does.  
**********************************************************  
Author's Note: My fanfics have been slowing down for a while, haven't they? I mean, I haven't made an update in weeks. So, yeah, as I already said in the author's note of the 2nd chapter of TDC, I'll try to go a bit faster. Now, on to the fanfic.  
  
-Rose  
  
***********************************************************  
  
  
  
  
Imperial Princess Chapter 13  
  
  
  
  
"Wrong, portal, Fima!" Satan turned around and scowled at her. "S-sorry," Fima stammered and stepped back. 'Now what?! We can't pull the rope thing again, they'll see it coming. At this rate, we'll never get back in time,' Satan thought.  
  
"Sire?" Satan snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Catrina.   
  
"What?!" he snapped.   
  
"I saw the kind of ropes that lashed out of the portal," she stated, "getting Audacia back now shouldn't be too hard."  
  
The devils turned and stared at her. Catrina smirked. "Come on, I'll show you."  
  
They all disappeared.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~  
  
They reappeared in a room in Satan's castle. It was right beneath the room where Satan had tried to rape Yolei.  
  
"We all know that the portal Fima was SUPPOSED to open was to lead back to hell," Catrina started, "but, she didn't and opened a different portal which has some pretty strong powers of it's own."  
  
"Yeah, so?" Jace asked.  
  
"Now, let me ask you this," Catrina said, "We tried to get Audacia exactly four times. The last time, we made a mistake. Every other time we tried to capture the little brat, who got in the way?"  
  
"The Digimon Emperor?" the other four asked.  
  
"Yeah, pretty obvious," Catrina mumbled, "but, he can't get in the way any longer. That portal brings back memories. If Audacia remembers her past, she'll want put as much distance between him and herself as possible."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Akane, or Audacia was in a tight situation. She was in between a rock and a really hard place.  
  
Catrina was right. At the momment, Akane wanted to put as much distance between herself and the DE as possible. But, on the other hand, he had changed a little over the past couple of weeks.  
  
But, still . . .   
  
Akane had gotten her full memory back. She had her thirteen-year-old brain, but was still stuck in her seven-year-old body.  
  
At the momment, Akane was sitting on the edge of her bed back at Ken's fortress. She knew that her future parents were just a couple of meters away in their own room.  
  
Now, she fully remembered her mission. In the future, she had been totally fearless to complete this mission. But, now, she wasn't so sure.  
  
The reason she had come back in time was to . . .  
  
Break up her parents.  
  
But, only now did it occur to her that breaking them up meant that she wouldn't be born. Now, the Imperial Princess was wondering if there was another way around this.  
  
The DE now seemed to care about her mother. More than care about her in a friendly way . . .   
  
Akane knew he loved her. She also knew that her mother loved him back. How to break them up now? Besides, if they were to break up on their own, she was sure that she'd be one of the people who'd want them to get back together.  
  
Akane was afraid of dying. But, Akane knew that Audacia wasn't. So, what was stopping her from completing this mission? She knew exactly what: Akane "Audacia" Ichijouji was not afraid of death. She was afraid of not even being born.  
  
'Why do you want to break them up in the first place?'  
  
The feminine voice. Only she could hear it. It was in her head. "So long, no talk," Akane muttered, smirking.  
  
The last time they had talked, she hadn't had her memory back. It was just before she had run smack into her grandmother. They had a small 'arguement.'  
  
Akane frowned. She was sure that who the voice belonged to had been too mad at her to get some help when she got kidnapped. But, Akane had seen her when the DD had run out of the woods.  
  
"Why do you think I want them to break up?" Akane muttered, "I didn't want my mother to suffer the way she did or is going to or something. I wish I could go see her or something. In the future. That is, if my father hadn't already beaten to death or something." Akane spat the last few words out.  
  
'Very funny,' the voice said, 'Now answer my question, why don't you?'  
  
"I told you that already," Akane said, "I don't want my mother to suffer."  
  
'Does she seem to be suffering now?'  
  
"No, but it can change. HE can change. Back. Into the DE. He is right now, but not as cruel. But, he can change in the future. Back into the total bad guy I know as my father."  
  
Akane layed down on her bed and stared up at the fan. It spun around rapidly blowing cool on her face.  
  
'Akane . . . Audacia, try to remember more. The whole thing. Even before you were born.'  
  
Akane stared up at the fan, not blinking.  
  
'Go over your whole life. It'll make things easier to decide.'  
  
Akane's eye didn't even flutter. Her whole body was motionless.  
  
'Remember . . . '  
  
Akane's eye lids slowly started to drop over her violet eyes. The fan, slowly disappeared.  
  
Funny though. Before falling into the calming comfort of sleep, but the dangers of her life in a dream, the last thought the Imperial Princess had was a sarcastic:  
  
'I wonder if all Digimon bug their partners as much as mine bugs me . . . '  
  
The End of Chapter 13  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Author's Note: Well, I guess you guys are all pretty mad at me for leaving you at a cliff hanger. Especially after me not updating for quite a while. But, review because the more reviews I get, the faster I'll get the next part out. And I know for a fact that you guys would really want to read the next part because the mystery will be revealed. Akane would actually remember everything. And you guys will be able to read it. Like everything that happened to her. And what the relationship is between the Kaiser and Miyako in the future. 


	14. The Future Part 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon. And when I look at where this fanfic is going . . . The Digimon Emperor does. ********************************************************** Author's Note: Get ready . . . . For Miya-abuse!! Implied, but it's not Miya-abuse right infront of you. This is just the beginning of a few chapters that'll be about Akane's future or past or . . . Great, now I'm confused.  
  
- Rose ***********************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Imperial Princess Chapter 14  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A five-year-old child buried her head under her pillow and pulled the blanket over the pillow in an attempt to block out the voices coming from across the hall.  
  
The child shivered from either the cold, night air coming in through the open window or because she heard another scream coming from her parents' room.  
  
She gripped the pillow tighter, but she could still hear the sounds. Cold, harsh words. They got around the pillow and her heavy breathing and still reached her ears.  
  
She closed her eyes, trying to shut the world out. Too bad she couldn't close up her ears just as well . . .  
  
She lay there trying not to hear or imagine what was happening in the master bedroom.  
  
Suddenly, something crashed. Then, everything was silent. The only noise she could hear was her own deep breathing. She opened her eyes and tried to calm herself down.  
  
She slowly crawled out from beneath the covers and sat up in bed. Whatever the crash was, it would have to wait 'till morning. No doubt the slaves had heard what she'd heard. They knew way better than to come within twenty feet of her father unless they had to when he was in a bad mood.  
  
She turned and stared out at the Digital World. It was a bit chilly, but she had a beautiful view from her room. She looked up at the sky. It was littered with stars.  
  
The child frowned a bit. Weren't you supposed to make a wish on the *first* star that came out? Which one shone first tonight?  
  
Her eyes searched the sky and she finally picked a big, bright one. Who cares if it didn't come out first? It's still a star . . .  
  
What should she wish for? She pondered about it for a few minutes. She glanced at the door.  
  
"I wish mommy's not hurt . . . " she whispered into the night.  
  
She lay back down and closed her eyes.  
  
No one could blame the little girl for being worried about her mother. She knew, and everyone else in the palace knew, that he abused her as much as he abused the slaves . . .  
  
It has always been like that. She knew it was like that even before she was born. The Digimon thought it was a miracle she even existed.  
  
That's what she once heard one of the Digimon say. It was only a few months ago on a breezy spring day. She remembered his words clearly: "Such a pretty child . . . And a miracle she was even born. You'd think she'd have died first, considering what the master put her mother through during her pregnancy."  
  
The child shivered. She always felt as if there was a knot in her throat every time she remembered what he said. But, what made her more worried was how his friend had answered: "I find it hard to believe the empress is still alive."  
  
The little girl blinked back a few tears. "Please don't die . . . " she whispered.  
  
******************************************************** A/N In the next chapter I'll tell u people what actually happened in the master bedroom. 


	15. The Future Part 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon. And when I look at where this fanfic is going . . . The Digimon Emperor does.  
**********************************************************  
Author's Note: Okay, to all those who wanted read what happened in the master bedroom, word for word, well, I have some bad news for you. You won't. Sorry I haven't updated, but I've been busy with school work which gave me total writer's block. Thanx Megan Funk, for snapping me out of it.  
  
- Rose  
***********************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Imperial Princess Part 15  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Megan Funk, because if it wasn't for her and her ideas, I'd still be like 'damn, what do i write now?????' So, thanx, Megan.  
  
- Rose  
  
  
  
  
The future was dark place. Not good for anything, or anybody.  
  
Most Digimon were still under the spell of the dark rings. Others were just evil and helped the Emperor for power and controll.  
  
It had always been that way since the Digi-Destined were defeated. The DD had been the Digi-World's last hope.  
  
Once the Digital World was under his controll, the emperor went onto the Real World.  
  
Since the DE began his attack by blowing up countries' military bases and destroying their most valuable weapons, the human race was just as powerless. Nothing could stop the destructive monsters.   
  
Even when all the countries attacked them together. Nothing worked.  
  
One day the emperor recieved a message saying that it was him against the world. The message told him that he can't win when everyone was united and that he should give up. Hell, even Americans and Iraqies were willing to work together. (Of course, they made it clear that once the DE was out of the way, they'd go back to bombing *eachother.*)  
  
In reply, he sent a message to world by blowing up the United Nations HQ. That scared everyone, even the countries that weren't a part of the UN.  
  
The bottom line is that the world was just powerless. A lot of countries gave up, but most went on fighting until their last bit of ammunition was gone.  
  
But, in the end, the world lost.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After that brief history lesson, I guess we'll all like to see what's happening *now.* You're not gonna believe this . . .   
  
  
  
"What?" Wormmon asked in disbelief. "I'm not sure I heard you correctly, sir."  
  
"You heard me correctly, Wormmon," Ken replied.  
  
"But, you haave two worlds. TWO of them, for God's sake, please, no . . . " the caterpillar Digimon's voice trailed off.  
  
"Save your breath. You know I'm not going to listen to you," the DE replied. He paused. "I need more."  
  
"But, there isn't any other world left to take over!" Wormmon insisted.  
  
"I don't believe that, and neither do you," Ken answered. he paused again. After a few seconds, he continued. "I want hell . . . "  
  
Wormmon looked at him. Why would anybody want . . . ?? Then, he realised that his master was talking about the place: Hell.  
  
" . . . I want Heaven . . . Dammit, I want every world there is out there!" Ken finished, his last words agressively.  
  
"How are you going to do that?" Wormmon asked. "You only have the technology to get to the Digital World and Real World. We can't get to all the other worlds."  
  
"I've been working on that since I started," Ken said, a matter of factly. He pressed a few buttons on the keyboard. The center monitor in the controll room lit up with something that looked like the Digi-Port.  
  
Before the DE could open his mouth to explain how it works, the room plunged into darkness. After a few second, an unearthly red light gleamed from the back of the room.  
  
************************************************************  
Ending Author's Note: I know it was kinda short, but hey, I'll update some more now. Thanx again to Megan. And a small thanx to the people who were threatening me. That also helped . . . I think . . . R&R!!  
  
- Rose  
  
  
  
I have until 10 reviews to get the next chapter out. Hey, if I get more than 10, it'll be out faster. (big grin) 


	16. The Future Part 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon. And when I look at where this fanfic is going . . . The Digimon Emperor does.  
**********************************************************  
Author's Note: Chapter 16!!!   
  
- Rose  
***********************************************************  
Imperial Princess  
Chapter 16  
The emperor walked down the dimly lit corridors of the Imperial Palace in the Real World. He was smirking slyly to himself. He had just made the deal of a life time.  
  
When he'd been explaining to Wormmon how he was planning to take over other worlds, a red light had started shining at the back of the control room. All of a sudden a man with red horns and a red tail had appeared out of no where.  
  
When Ken had demanded to know who he was, where the hell he came from and how did he get into the control room, the creature and angrily snapped back that Ken was planning to take over a world that *it* already ruled.  
  
* * * * * FLASHBACK * * * * * *  
  
"You are not taking over hell!" the creature snapped.  
  
Ken looked at him, obviously irritated. "Who are you to tell me what and what not to do?!" the emperor asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"I'm Satan, and I have a right to order you not to take over hell! Hell is a place that I already rule. I have always ruled it. Ever since the beginning of time. I do not plan on losing my kingdom now."  
  
Ken raised an eye brow and smirked. "Okay, let me get this straight-"  
  
"Now, I relise the irony of ruling a place which is supposed be where the dead are supposed to suffer, but even though I never die, death is supposed to be my favourite thing, 'cause that's how I'll get more subjects. Don't remind me, please. God nags me enough about that."  
  
Ken chuckled. "God?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, God," Satan snapped. "Could you believe the guy tried to sue me once? I mean, *please*, where did *he* plan on getting a lawyer?!"  
  
At this point, Satan noticed that the emperor was looking at him strangely.  
  
"Well, anyway, you are not taking over hell," Satan said.  
  
Ken rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Okay, I have an idea. Let's have a war over it!" the emperor suggested with fake brightness.  
  
"No, I mean it. Look, I'll make a little deal with you."  
  
"Go on, I'm listening."  
  
Satan nodded, than smiled evilly. "How would you like to go down in history-?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, great," Ken interrupted. "The worm told me to do something nice." Ken shook his head. "The idiot. Apparantly, taking over the world wasn't enough. I tried to kill my wife when she gave birth to a bi*ch and go down in history that way, but some British as*clowned ruler had already done that."  
  
"Yes, about that," Satan said.  
  
"What? The King of England? Yeah, the Brits were the biggest whiners when I took over-"  
  
"No-o-o . . . About your daughter, I mean. She's part of the deal."  
  
"Oh, yes, the deal. Go ahead."  
  
Satan took a deep breath. "If you don't take over hell, I will give you great powers. Hell will always be an allie to you when you try to take over any other world in the galaxie, including heaven. Think of the power. The control."  
  
The emperor smiled for a second. "And where does my daughter come into this?"  
  
"Give her to me." Satan said simply. Getting no reply from the emperor, the king of devils continued. "Other devils and I will train her and raise her. We will transform her into a powerful and dominant warrior. You have our word on that. Just let us have her."  
  
The emperor frowned before replying. "Do you know what good women-"  
  
"Please, I don't want to hear it. If that's how you really feel about womankind, emperor, you're getting a very good deal here. So, what do you say?" Satan reached out his hand.  
  
Ken stared at the pitch blackness above him, toward the ceiling. Then, he stared and Satan and without taking his eyes off the him, the emperor reached out grabbed his hand in a hand shake.  
  
The emperor had just made a deal with the devil, and in Ken's opinion, it was the best a person could make.  
  
End of Chapter 16  
  
************************************************************  
Author's Note: Okay, so I decided to be nice. If I don't get 7 reviews for this chapter, I'm not updating chapter 17. Too bad. I don't plan on being nice this time.  
  
- Rose 


	17. The Future Part 4

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon. And when I look at where this fanfic is going . . . The Digimon Emperor does.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Author's Note: Chapter 17!!!Chapter 17!!!Chapter 17!!!Chapter 17!!!Chapter 17!!!Chapter 17!!!Chapter 17!!!Chapter 17!!!Chapter 17!!!Chapter 17!!!Chapter 17!!!Chapter 17!!!Chapter 17!!!Chapter 17!!!Chapter 17!!!Chapter 17!!!Chapter 17!!!Chapter 17!!!Chapter 17!!!Chapter 17!!!Chapter 17!!!  
  
- Rose  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Chapter 17  
  
The empress had been staring out the window of the master bedroom when she heard the door open and slam shut. She knew it was the emperor. Who else but him, and maybe sometimes, her, would come in without knocking?  
  
But, when she whipped around, she saw no one. She was glad it wasn't him, though. She didn't really want to see him at the momment. One, he was probably still angry with her about what happened yesterday. Two, if he was, she didn't want to go through a remake of last night's beating again. She shivered at the thought.  
  
Suddenly she heard a low chuckling. Miyako was the only person in the room. Where was the chuckling coming from?  
  
The chuckling stopped for a momment. "What's wrong?"  
  
Miyako gasped. That was the emperor's voice. Where was he?  
  
"Can't see me?"  
  
Miyako didn't answer. Her pace quickened. Suddenly she was thrown against the wall. She tried to move, but a strong grip on her shoulders kept her in place.  
  
An invisible force was pinning her against the wall.  
  
"When I ask you something, I expect an answer." The emperor suddenly appeared infront of her. He smirked slightly at the confusion and fear in her eyes.  
  
"Guess what I just did," he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just made a deal with someone very important. Guess who?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Did you know Satan was real?"  
  
Miyako's eyes widened in fear and disbelief. "You just made a deal with the devil?!"  
  
"Yes, and I believe I just made the greatest deal of all time. I mean, I barely had to give up anything."  
  
Miyako's stomach lurched. "What did you do?"  
  
"He told me that he'd give me great powers and assist me in taking over other worlds, if I promised not to take over hell. Also, I let him have that bi*ch you gave birth to."  
  
Miyako felt as if her heart had stopped.  
  
"Please tell me that this is a sick joke," she whispered, her voice trembling.  
  
Ken pretended to think for a momment. "No, I definetley made a deal with Satan and gave up Audacia. He said he'd raise her to be a dominant warrior, as if you can turn a female into anything more than a whore."  
  
He looked down and at Miyako and smirked. She'd lowered her eyes and was staring at the floor, unblinking.  
  
He could guess the things that were running through her head at that momment. He wondered what was keeping her from breaking down and crying. But, seriously, she should've expected something like this.  
  
He ran his hand through her hair a few times before grabbing a fistful of it and pulling it back to make her look up at him.  
  
"You have five days left with her," he said, simply. He gave her a small peck on her cheek before leaving the room.  
  
A few hours later . . .   
  
Three and a half-year-old Audacia was sitting cross legged on her bed, reading a book when she heard someone knocking on her door.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked. There were certain people, or Digimon, who she wouldn't like anywhere near her.  
  
"It's me," was the reply.  
  
"Oh, then, come in," Audacia said, allowing a smile to grace her features.  
  
When her mother stepped into the room and closed the door, Audacia asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
Miyako forced a smile. "Yes, I'm okay, sweetheart. Why wouldn't I be okay?"  
  
"You weren't at breakfast this morning," Audacia said with a shrug. She didn't bother mentioning that she could hear her last night. She knew that Miyako worried about her enough.  
  
"Have you been crying? Your eyes look all puffy and red and stuff," Audacia continued.  
  
Miyako sighed, walked over and sat down on the bed. Without meeting her eyes, Miyako took Audacia hands in her own.  
  
"I have to talk to you about something very important," Miyako said, her voice trembling.  
  
"What is it?" Audacia asked, now scared.  
  
"I don't know how to tell you this but-"  
  
"I do."  
  
Miyako and Audacia looked to the doorway. The emperor was leaning against the door.  
  
"Harry Potter, Audacia? I can not believe you would read that crap."  
  
Miyako jumped up as the emperor strode over to the bed and in one quick motion picked up the book. He growled at it and tossed it against the wall. He turned and faced Audacia who was standing on the bed.  
  
"You do realize that it was filled pathetic crap that can just about never come true, right?!" he snapped. He turned and glared at Miyako who was staring at the floor.  
  
"Have you told her?" he asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Told me what?" Audacia asked.  
  
Ken faced Audacia, his face emotionless. "I made a little deal with someone today. You will be moving to another castle with one of my allies. He will make sure you get trained and he will make something of you."  
  
Audacia was stunned. "What?" she asked. She couldn't believe it. She *could* believe that he made a decision involving her without asking her about it first, but she never imagined he'd do anything like *this.*  
  
She looked helplessly to her mother, who was crying into her hands. Ken followed her gaze and rolled his eyes in annoyance.  
  
"You have five days," he said to his daughter. He started to turn around, but Audacia spoke up.  
  
"You gave me up? What in hell did he promise you?!" Audacia didn't care who her father's allie (sp?) was. She wasn't going to wriggle out of this, so who cares? She was just curious of what he traded her for.  
  
He turned back to her and just when she thought he'd hit her, he grinned.  
  
"So, you *do* have some brains." He stepped back and smirked.   
  
Audacia's eyes widened as he disappeared in a flash of azure light. "God . . . " she whispered.  
  
Then, without warning, the emperor appeared again in another flash of blue light.  
  
"By the way, he will be here tonight and don't you dare utter that name while he is here. Understand?" he asked.  
  
Without nodding or saying a word, Audacia stared boldly back at him. The emperor sneered and disappeared.  
  
When he left, Audacia droppered her gaze to the ground. She stared the purple carpet and the marble floor. She was trying to figure out if this was real or if it was a joke.  
  
If it was real, no problem really. She'd get through.  
  
The princess looked up when she felt her mother's arms around her. Miyako was crying into her shoulder and hair while embraces her tightly.  
  
She thought she'd get through, but it only occured to her now that she may never see her mother after she left.  
  
That night . . .   
  
"Well, let's see her," Satan said.  
  
"You know what she looks like, why'd you want to see her?" Ken asked.  
  
"I've only seen her through portals and such. I've never seen her in the flesh," the devil answered.  
  
Ken looked annoyed as he turned to a Bakamon guard. "Go tell the empress to bring Audacia here," he ordered.  
  
A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. When Ken gave whoever it was permission to enter, the door opened a bit. First Audacia stepped into the room her hand clinging to Miyako's who came in after her.  
  
Audacia looked at the man. Her mother had told her who he was and Audacia found it hard to believe. But, she knew it was true. Who else, but maybe God, could give out such amazing powers.  
  
Audacia mentally slapped herself for not paying much attention to God before.  
  
She studied the man, who was supposedly Satan. He didn't look like anything she'd imagined. He was all red and he didn't have horns or a tail.  
  
He had pale skin, the kind vampires would have in gothic vampire movies. He had crimson hair which was combed back. It looked a little wet. His eyes were pitch black. He was dressed up all in black. Black shirt, black pants, black boots. He didn't have hooves for feet; his hand and feet looked perfectly like human hands and feet.  
  
"Close the door," Ken said barely looking up.  
  
Miyako gently closed the door behind her.  
  
Ken was staring at the carpet, looking extremely bored. So, he didn't notice Satan's eyes leave Audacia's face and travel over to Miyako. Miyako was also staring at the floor so she didn't notice either.  
  
Audacia noticed. She was well aware of who Satan was looking at.  
  
Satan let his eyes travel over the empress. He examined her slim figure and long, beautiful lavender hair. His eyes swept over her honey coloured, frightened eyes which were filled with pain.  
  
"Lovely," he whispered.  
  
Ken looked up surprised. Audacia narrowed her eyes. She felt her mother tighten her grip on her hand. She remembered how Miyako didn't know who Satan was staring at. Miyako probably thought he was talking about Audacia.  
  
"Nobody cares about looks, Satan," Ken said, looking very annoyed.  
  
"Yes, of course. Well, I must be going now." Satan cast one more glance at Miyako and disappeared.  
  
The End of Chapter 17  
  
**********************************************************  
  
A.N. So, there's chapter 17 for ya! Review or else!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Rose 


	18. The Future Part 5

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon. And when I look at where this fanfic is going . . . The Digimon Emperor does. ********************************************************** Author's Note: Chapter 18 is here, people!!  
  
- Rose ***********************************************************  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Present . . .  
  
Akane woke up. It was the middle of the night. She got out of the bed and walked over to the window. She opened it. The cool night breeze gently blew at her face and hair.  
  
She spotted a rocking chair on the other side of the room. She went over and pulled it next to the window. She sat down. Her room over looked a lake and a forest that surrounded it. The moon and stars were mirrored into the water. It was beautiful.  
  
All of a sudden, a flash of blue and white darted past her eyes as a bird flew in from the window. It flew around the room a couple of times before it landed on Akane's lap.  
  
"Hello, Peril," Akane said with a slight smile.  
  
"There is nobody but you here right now," came a feminine whisper. "Why not use my name?"  
  
"Perilmon," Akane said, gently stroking the bird's head.  
  
The bird turned toward her and grinned. Akane smiled back, but then her smile faded a bit.  
  
"I'm just lived my life again through a dream," she said.  
  
"Your whole life in just less than two hours?"  
  
"No, just until I saw Satan for the first time. Then, I just woke up."  
  
"You know what?" Perilmon asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just realized that I don't really know what happened to you before I met you." See the confused look Akane gave her, Perilmon continued. "I know what happened vaguely, but no details."  
  
Akane was silent for a moment. Perilmon continued after she realized that Akane wasn't going to speak.  
  
"If you're reflecting back on your life- like I told you to, in the first place- you could continue right now, and tell me about it.  
  
Akane was silent for a few seconds. "Alright."  
  
* * * * * * * * The Future . . .  
  
Akane's P.O.V.  
  
Five days later, I was getting ready to leave. My mother spent all of her time with me. She was there when I woke up, she was the last person I saw before I fell asleep. The morning of the day I was getting ready to leave, my mother had something for me.  
  
"Take special care of this," Miyako said. In her hand was a necklace. It was gold with a sapphire stone.  
  
"It's beautiful." It was beautiful. I still have it today.  
  
"I hope this will remind you of me," she said, her voice was trembling a bit. She was trembling. "Listen, Akane . . . " She only used that name when they were alone or when she was really worried. Or just to show that she cared.  
  
What she said next shocked me. Not that much, just a little. But, still. "Satan's going to do anything he can do to bring you to his side," she said.  
  
"Won't he wait and see if I'm strong or not?" I asked.  
  
"You are strong. You will be great. He's going to try to erase any good you have in you."  
  
"What do I do?"  
  
"Please remember me. Keep this necklace with you. He'll probably tell you that there's no one left for you. That there's no one you have to fight for but yourself." She paused. I could see the tears glistening in her eyes. Then she pulled me into a hug.  
  
"I love you." She whispered.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Present  
  
Third person P.O.V  
  
"I bet that's the last thing she ever said to you before you left." Perilmon murmered.  
  
Akane nodded. She tugged at a gold necklace around her neck. She pulled it out from underneath her shirt. The sapphire sparkled in the moonlight. 'I never told her I loved her back . . . ' she thought, feeling a little sick.  
  
"I thought it was a locket . . . " Perilmon said, slowly.  
  
"I'll tell you how it changed later. I had it altered so that not only would it remind me of her, it would be like a locket and carry her voice. Then I had it altered again before I came to the past."  
  
"You had it altered before that. I know you did."  
  
"You know I barely use it as a weapon . . . "  
  
"Then, why the poison?" Perilmon asked.  
  
Akane shrugged and continued.  
  
* * * * * The Future . . .  
  
I expected Hell to be . . . red, basically. Flames, then red walls, red floors . . . a lot of blood. You know, the stereotypical hell from TV shows. But, it wasn't.  
  
I fell asleep on the way . . . I woke up in a dark room. It wasn't pitch black; I could see. So, I found a candle and I lit it. The room was pretty big, not huge like the master bedroom back home. It wasn't as big as my own room even, but big enough.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Before I even said anything, it swung open and Catrina walked in. I hated her from the momment I saw her. She was dressed in this really long black dress and stuff. Too prissy, even though it was black.  
  
"Come on, let's get you training," she said as she walked in. She grabbed my hand and led me out.  
  
While walking down the hallway, I managed to get my hand back.  
  
"Who are you?!"  
  
Catrina turned and looked at me. She raised an eyerow. "First of all, you'll treat me with respect-"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
Catrina narrowed her eyes. "If the emperor or King Satan hadn't told me not to hit you, you would bit dust by now."  
  
"Oh, I'm scared." I mostly don't talk back. I don't talk back to my mom because there's no reason to. The slaves don't yell at me or anything, so what's the point? I don't usually talk back to my father 'cause he'll hurt me or mom. Catrina, on the other hand, couldn't lay a hand on me. So, of course, I think I was enjoying it.  
  
"For the last time, who are you?" I asked.  
  
"I don't have to tell you anything," she replied.  
  
"Fine, then I'll just refer to you as 'Slut' until you do tell me," I said, eyeing the low neckline and the slit in the skirt that almost went up to her hip.  
  
Catrina growled. "How old are you?"  
  
"Almost four."  
  
Catrina looked surprised. She spun around on her heel and starting walking down the hall again. Slightly smirking to myself, I followed.  
  
We stopped at a door. It was red; the rest of the hallway was black. The doors were red.  
  
She knocked twice. I heard Satan's voice tell her to come in.  
  
The room looked somewhat like a library. Shelves of books on just about everywall. There were couches -dark blue- and candles were the only source of light. I only remember thinking "have these guys ever heard of electricity?!"  
  
Satan was there with my father. There was also Ace, Fima and Eugene, though I didn't know their names at the momment.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" Satan asked Ken.  
  
The emperor shrugged. "Good enough," came the curt reply.  
  
I noticed how Ace sneered at this comment. What were they talking about?  
  
"These are the best trainers -besides me- that hell has to offer. I assure you, we won't let you down."  
  
Ken looked bored. "Sure."  
  
I almost laughed at what Satan was trying to do. He was like a principal who would do anything to impress a very rich parent of a student. Didn't he get it? Ken couldn't care less what happened to me!  
  
"Look, go ahead and do whatever you want. I have to leave now." Ken said, as he got up.  
  
"Sure, we'll get her started right away." Satan said.  
  
Ken merely stood up and disappeared.  
  
Satan turned to me. "These will be your trainers. Ace, Fima, Eugene and Catrina." He gestured to them as he said each of their names. "You will begin your training tomorrow. As soon as the red moon rises."  
  
Funny, right now, I only remember thinking 'moons in the morning?'  
  
Satan continued. "Laziness will not be tolerated. You will have breaks between classes of course, but you will have to work hard at your classes. You will learn about the use of weapons. Ace will teach you. Poisons, herbs and healing. You will learn about those with Eugene. Psychology with Catrina. Fima will teach you how to fight. Defensive and offensive. I will teach you a few . . . tricks."  
  
"Tricks?" I asked, raising an eye-brow.  
  
Satan stared at me for a momment. I noticed Ace smirk softly. The women looked surprised. I guess they thought I wasn't going to speak unless spoken to. Oh, well. They thought wrong.  
  
"Observe." Satan said at last. He turned to a plant. He raised a hand and pointed his middle and index figure at it. Suddenly, the plant burst into flames. He turned to me with a smug smile.  
  
I smirked back. "Couldn't I have done that by rubbing a stone against a stick?"  
  
His smile faltered. Ace laughed out loud, but shut up when Satan threw him a look. Satan turned back to me with a forced, pained smile plastered onto his face.  
  
"Maybe fireballs aren't for you . . . " he murmered. "I'll find something else. Don't worry. Lessons start tomorrow, beginning with herbs and the rest. You may leave now."  
  
I turned around and left. I found my room, went in and closed the door. I had acted tough against Satan, but what puzzled me was the lessons that Catrina will be teaching me.  
  
Psychology?  
  
End of Chapter 18  
  
********************************************************** A.N. Review! Please review. I'll be nice and review your fics, too. Hey that rhymed . . . . 


	19. Note

This is just a note from the author, but please read!!!  
  
This is not a rant or anything; it's just a note from me.  
  
Okay, I'll get to the point about this. I know that 'Imperial Princess' is generally a good fic with only a few bad reviews. But, I started this in mid 2001. I really had no idea that it would turn out to be so long. It really started out as a cute, humour fic with Yolei's cousin who liked to annoy the living hell out of the emperor.  
  
This fic is almost finished. Maybe another three chapters or something. But, I'm not too sure.  
  
Just to let you people know, this fanfic IS NOT Sailor Moon with Digimon's characters. The idea of Yolei's daughter coming into the past from the future was stuff that I pulled out of my head. The only two chapters that I got the idea for from Sailor Moon was the chapter when Satan tried to rape Yolei.  
  
Also, for the people who say that I should have the bad guy as a Digimon, I made it pretty clear that in my fanfic the emperor has already taken over the real and digital world. There aren't any Digimon left to be the bad guy.  
  
If you think this fic doesn't have enough Kaiyako, then go read some of my other Kaiyakos that have nothing but Kaiyako, Kaiyako and Kaikai. Straydes is pretty much what you're looking for. Hint, hint. (*laughs*)  
  
The people who reviewed about the stuff in the last three paragraphs were nice enough. The guys who emailed me, on the other hand . . . Chill out, already.  
  
Now, here's what I want to ask the rest of you:  
  
I can either continue this fic as a story . . .  
  
or I tell by, point form, what happens and how it ends in my next update. So, what's it be?  
  
A. I continue.  
  
B. I tell you everything in the update in point form.  
  
- Rose Silverstein 


End file.
